Always Look Like This
by Elpin
Summary: After Harry casts an unexpected spell in a duel Draco reveals a secret. Later Harry stumbles upon another. After Christmas Draco returns changed. Does the Slytherin have even more secrets to reveal? Slash HPDM
1. The Duel

**Warning:** Language and mild slash.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns them and I'm just playing.

**Note**: I got the idea of Draco with curly hair from a story by Jitterbug called Obscene Obsession. It's really well written and I didn't steal anything except the hair idea, which isn't really that essential to the story. In this story however: It's everything. I really recommend reading Jitterbug's story because it's not written like any fic I've ever read before. It's NC-17 however so I'm not putting up a link because I don't want to get in trouble!

**Note 2**: I wrote this very quickly and it isn't betaed. So sorry for all the mistakes. This takes place in their sixth year I think. So forget HBP for a moment.

-:-

"You know what, Malfoy? I think your mouth needs a good cleaning!" Harry Potter stood out on the grounds with a slightly scared looking Draco Malfoy at his feet. The Slytherin had been hit by a Jelly-Legs jinx and had stumbled to the ground. He still had his wand in his hand, but he knew he wouldn't be able to raise it before he was hit by something even more horrid. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been told to stay out of it, stood surveying the scene with confusion. Ron and Hermione stood smirking rather Slytherin-like. The mouth reference Harry had made was because the whole duel had started when Draco had called Hermione a mudblood, apparently it was one time too many.

"Scourgify!" Harry yelled with a grin and the spell hit Malfoy right in the face, or actually closer to his forehead. Before anyone had time to guess what would happen Malfoy had dropped his wand and was trying to cover his head with his hands, something that proved to be quite impossible. Instead of the slicked-back platinum blond hair Malfoy usually kept in perfect condition, there was a head of very curly golden tresses. Malfoy looked about him in shock and horror, his head movements making several of the corkscrews fall into his eyes. Harry gaped at his rival, who now looked closer to a fallen angle on his knees. Ron, after the initial shock was over, burst into howling laughter, causing students nearby to come over and see what was happening.

"Bloody hell! He looks like… a girl!" Ron howled. Malfoy didn't seem to notice. He started crawling desperately towards his robe, which lay discarded in between Harry and himself.

"Accio robe," Harry said just before Draco's outstretched hand reached it, causing Ron to clutch his stomach as he laughed even louder. Draco looked up, wide eyes and almost pleading. Harry had never seen Draco like this. He couldn't keep his eyes off the blond who suddenly looked so innocent, and so perfectly kissable too with his loose tie and rumpled shirt. The sun was hitting the hair and for some reasons the curls reflected the light even more than the flat styled hair did before. Harry was sure he would go blind if he continued staring, but right then he didn't care.

"For fuck's sake, Potter! Give me my robe!"

"Don't do it, Harry! It's too damn funny!" Ron bellowed, though Harry didn't spare a glance at his friend. Hermione was looking back and forth between the two rivals. She hadn't laughed yet.

"Oh… please for the love of Merlin!" Draco pleaded, actually pleaded and Harry's eyes went even wider if that were possible. The Slytherin looked around and saw Zabini approaching. He turned around and crawled back to his wand, not trusting his legs yet.

"Accio gel!" He cried, trying to concentrate as much as possible on the magic hair gel in his room. He then slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground in a resigned manner. Harry thought he had never seen anything like it. He felt totally mesmerized by the sight of Draco Malfoy looking defeated and _adorable_ at the same time, two words he would never have used to describe the blond just a moment ago.

"Draco? You have curls?" It was Crabbe that spoke, as if he had only now realized what he was looking at. Malfoy didn't move or say anything.

"Draco?!" Zabini came up from behind, not quite believing it was actually the Slytherin Prefect sitting on the grass in front of him. Draco lifted his head and looked at Zabini as the Slytherin came around to stand in front of him. "Since when do you have curls? Was it some kind of hex from Potter?"

"Ha! He wishes!" Ron was now in complete hysterics and was having trouble breathing. Draco, who would usually have hexed the boy a hundred times by now, didn't even seem to notice. He stood up, feeling his legs still at last.

"Leave me alone, Blaise," he said wearily, looking up at the castle longingly and hoping his spell had worked.

"Fuck, Draco? What do you do? Sleep with gel under your pillow so none of us will see you?" Blaise stared at his classmate in disbelief. The comment only served to make Ron laugh even harder, and it also managed to produce a few chuckles from Crabbe and Goyle of all people.

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco snapped, finally starting to look like a Malfoy again. "I will wear my hair however the fuck I want!" He glared at the now giggling Slytherins; even Blaise couldn't keep from smiling. He held out his hand suddenly, hearing a whooshing noise, and two seconds later a tube of magic gel was in his hand. He quickly squeezed some into his palm, pocketed the tube along with his wand, and spread the gel evenly over both his hands before running them once through his thick curls. As the gel was magic his hair was slicked back instantly. He then walked past Zabini and stood in front of Harry.

"Can I have my robe back now?" He said calmly. Harry didn't say anything, but handed it over while nodding mutely. Draco didn't wait a second longer and walked briskly towards the castle and his dorm. Everyone stood silently staring after him, Ron having finally stopped laughing.

"Merlin! I always wondered why he always puts gel in his hair," the redhead mused, a few last chuckles escaping. "That was brilliant Harry! Who would have known you could silence Draco Malfoy with a simple cleaning spell!?"

"Harry?" The boy in question turned and saw Hermione looking at him with a quizzical gaze. He shook himself out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Nothing… Come let's go." The students parted without another word. Even the Slytherins seemed to be too shocked to say anything else. By the end of the day everyone had heard about Draco Malfoy's curly hair and the fact that he looked utterly girly, all mostly thanks to Ron. Harry didn't say much the rest of the day and during the night he dreamed of new ways to make Draco's hair curl.

xxx

When Draco came up from the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall everybody present turned to look. Many were disappointed to see that his hair was just like it had always been every day since the day he arrived at Hogwarts. Others snickered and some even laughed out loud and pointed. Draco tried to ignore them and held his head high as he walked into the crowd to get to the Great Hall.

"Draco!" The Slytherin stopped and visibly cringed as he heard Pansy's voice calling him. He turned as a man accepting his terrible fate to see the girl running towards him. "There you are! Have you been avoiding me?" Several students nearby snickered and waited to go to breakfast so they could watch how the scene played out. Had even the blond's girlfriend been kept in the dark about his hair? Pansy walked closer and gave Draco a hug, which was not returned and then stepped back to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I think you should wear it natural." She reached out and was about to touch Draco's hair, but the Slytherin jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh, this will be good." Draco glanced over and saw that Ron was watching him with an amused grin. Harry and Hermione stood on either side of him, both wearing pensive looks. Draco felt anger bubbling inside him.

"Come on, honey. Just let me see what it looks like. Please?" Pansy wined.

"I'm not your honey! For Merlin's sake woman! We've been broken up for two months now and you have yet to tell anyone! I think I've been ever so fucking patient with you and let you have all the _time _you needed! I've had enough! This is crazy! Who cares about my bloody hair!" He stopped screaming and breathed heavily. Pansy looked like Draco had just turned into the Dark Lord and was putting the moves on her. She suddenly burst into tears and ran down the stairs to the dungeons. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He knew everybody was staring because of the deadly silence around him. He wondered if they had all lost the power of speech. A battle was going on inside him. Slowly the students started making noises again. Some laughed, some started talking heatedly with each other and some just shrugged and entered the Great Hall. Draco opened his eyes and saw that the trio was still there, still staring. Even Ron had lost the ability to laugh. He sighed again.

"Oh, fuck it all," he said loud enough so they heard him and ran towards the dungeons after Pansy. The moment he was gone Ron stirred.

"Well, that was… entertaining," he said, still a bit shocked at the Slytherin's departure. He started making his way to the Great Hall, Hermione following without comment. Harry glanced over at the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"Listen… I just remembered I forgot my Transfiguration book. I'll go get it now so I don't have to do it after breakfast." He said hurriedly and left. Ron just shrugged, while Hermione wondered when Harry's schedule had changed to include Transfiguration on a Monday. Harry bounded up the stairs and into the first empty classroom. He took out his invisibility cloak, which he kept with him at all times because he never knew when he would need it, and spelled it big again. He slipped out of the classroom, invisible now, and made his way as quickly as possible to the dungeons.

xxx

Draco stood in the middle of the corridor, looking at Pansy a few feet away, sitting with her arms around her knees against the cold stonewall. Her sobs echoed off the walls, sending pangs of guilt through Draco. He took a few steps towards the girl and then stopped again, looking around as if trying to pull words of comfort out of thin air. He took a deep breath and walked over to Pansy, kneeling down in front of her.

"Pans… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. I was just so embarrassed over yesterday and…" At the end of the corridor the invisible Harry Potter came round the corner and started inching his way forward, trying desperately to keep as quiet as possible. "I'm really sorry that I told everyone we broke up." Draco continued, oblivious of the fact that they were no longer alone. "I understand if you want to hex me. In fact I'll allow it." He stood up and held his hands off to the side in defeat. "Go ahead. Any hex you want." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen this side of Malfoy before. It was strange and exhilarating at the same time.

"I don't want to hex you, Draco," Pansy said in a small voice after her sobs died down. "I just… want you to like me." Draco sighed and kneeled down again, putting his hands on her knees.

"Oh, Pans, I do like you, but as a friend… Look. You know I'm not good at this stuff, but I really need you to forgive me and be my friend. You're the only one I've got."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Pansy sniffed, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Them? Ha. They don't have the brains of half a friend even if you put them together." This made Pansy chuckle a bit, encouraging Draco. "I'm sorry, again. Pans. You can tell everybody you broke up with me if you like?" Pansy finally looked up at her former boyfriend, eyes wide.

"You would let me do that?"

"Sure," Draco shrugged. "My reputation isn't exactly in the best shape as it is." Suddenly Pansy's look of hope deflated and she bowed her head again.

"They'd never believe me… why don't you like me Draco. In a romantic way I mean." Draco remained silent for a long moment, causing Pansy to look up at him. "Is it me?" She asked, sobs threatening to come again.

"No, God, no… I guess you deserve to know… The truth is I'm gay. I only went out with you to see if I could at least marry a girl eventually and produce an heir like it's expected of me, but unfortunately I'm _really_ gay. I can't help it. I'm a poof, shirt-lifter, happy bottom-boy and all that." Pansy chuckled again, a bit louder.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm telling you a secret that could literally get me killed if my father ever found out. Not to mention cement the image of me as a closet girl with curls and everything."

"He's not going to find out. I'm not going to tell anyone. I swear." Pansy's eyes were full of sincerity. Draco smiled at her.

"Thanks… come on." He stood up and helped her up after. They stood in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments. "Forgive me?" Draco said, trying to look innocently at her. Suddenly a very Slytherin-like grin spread across her face, causing Draco's insides to squirm a little.

"I'll forgive you _if…_ you let me see your curls."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Pleeeease, Draco? It's just me. You _best_ friend," Pansy wined again. Draco sighed, and looked up and down the corridor just to be safe.

"I'm way too nice sometimes," he said. Pansy squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Oh, I bet you look so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your voice down will you? I can't believe I'm doing this," Draco mumbled while taking out his wand. Pansy stood with rapt attention as he pointed his wand to his head and muttered the spell. Instantly his curls fell about his face, making him look just as angelic as the first time.

"Wow," Pansy said almost reverently as she reached out and touched the silky tresses. When Draco gave no sigh of protest she moved closer and placed both her hands in his hair. "It's so soft," she whispered. Draco snorted.

"This is all Potter's fault."

"Everything is always Potter's fault," Pansy said as she walked around Draco to look at him from every angle, her hands never leaving his hair.

"Yeah, but this time it really is his fault. I mean who in the world throws a cleaning spell in the middle of a duel?" Draco let his eyes fall shut as he started to enjoy the feel of someone playing with his hair, something no one had ever done before.

"Potter this, Potter that. Potter, Potter, Potter. I swear you hardly talk of anything else. Even when we were together you-" Pansy suddenly stopped moving and Draco's eyes snapped open. He tensed as she removed her hands slowly from his hair. She walked around him equally slowly and stood before him. Draco's breathing was becoming increasingly erratic. The moment their eyes met Pansy gave another loud squeal.

"I knew it!" she cried. "That is so-"

"Terrible! Now please be quiet!" Draco took hold of her shoulders to keep her from jumping up and down. He checked to see if they were still alone and then looked her in the eyes, a very serious expression on his face. "Listen, Pansy. You can't let that information slip or I'm a dead man. If my father found out that I'm not only gay, and therefore unwilling to carry on the family name, but in love with his most hated enemy? Someone I'm supposed to look at as my enemy too? I'm supposed to join the Death Eaters soon, Pansy. I can't get out of it. I have to do what my father wants."

"If the Dark Lord told you to commit suicide for no reason would you do it?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Draco, I'm not one to deny that I dislike muggle-borns, but I'm not ready to become something that horrible. Some things you just don't do, no matter _who_ tells you to do it! You don't _have_ to do anything. The problem with You-Know-Who is that it's all or nothing. Either you do _everything_ he wants or nothing at all. And since he's clearly off his rocker I for one am not signing up."

"Pansy… are you serious?"

"Yes. Potter may not be a favourite of mine, but I'm a hopeless romantic. I think you should tell him. If you love him then that's all that matters."

"It's not that simple Pans."

"Yes, it is _Dray_." Draco let his hands fall from Pansy's shoulders. He looked at the ground and spoke in a small voice.

"He hates me."

"Well, you can't exactly blame him can you?" Draco didn't say anything to this and Pansy took pity on him. She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You boys. Always treating the one's you like badly. He'll forgive you. Hell, I forgive you and I'm in love with you even if you do always treat me like crap." Draco's eyes shot up to meet hers. Pansy was quite shocked to see them starting to fill with tears, and along with the curls Draco looked like a completely different person. Her breath hitched when she beheld the sight before her.

"God, Pans, I'm so sorry."

"Not you fault, Dray. I'll get over it. I'm your friend and you need help so I'm going to help. One thing I have to ask because I can't help you get into Potter's pants if you don't answer me truthfully… are you going to become a Death Eater?" Draco looked down the corridor to his left, looking almost directly at Harry even though he didn't know it.

"I… I'm scared."

"I know. We all are."

"I can't disobey my father." Pansy sighed and removed her hands. For a long while they just stood there, close but not touching. "But I want to." Pansy looked searchingly into Draco's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone else took the words right out of her mouth.

"Then do it. We'll help you." Both Slytherins turned to see Harry Potter standing in front of them with a determined look on his face. "I'll protect you." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say to your rival. He stepped forward, breathing heavily and absolutely sure his heart beat could be heard in the Great Hall, and ran his fingers tentatively through the beautiful head of curls. Draco's eyes fluttered closed when he felt the touch. He leaned into it and Harry stepped forward again to get a better reach.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, causing the other boy's skin to shiver at the sound of his name.

"You're so beautiful," Harry said before he could stop himself. He couldn't have removed his hand from those curls for anything. He didn't even notice Pansy's silent retreat down the corridor, standing at the end and watching, just to make sure everything worked out of course. "How come you never wore your hair like this before?"

"I… I thought you'd laugh at me. Blond isn't exactly a colour that screams evil, powerful Malfoy. My father for some reason can make the look scary even with long hair, but curls… not even the Dark Lord himself could make this kind of hair look scary." Harry chuckled softly, moving even closer until their chests were almost touching. Draco opened his eyes and almost melted when he saw those wide green eyes looking at him with something akin to aw.

"I never thought you looked scary, and I never wanted you to. And… I didn't laugh. Because you're perfect like this. You should always look like this… at least when we're… alone." Draco was sure he had stopped breathing. Harry smiled at the shocked look on the boy's face and leaned in, never taking his hand out of the blond curls. Their lips met so softly it was barely a kiss. Harry waited for Draco to press his lips more firmly against his before he placed his other arm around the slightly smaller boy's waist. They melted against one another, both delirious because of all the explosive feelings inside them. Down at the end of the corridor a Slytherin smiled triumphantly, but the kissing couple didn't notice.

"Good luck, Harry. You're going to need it. Draco is very high-maintenance. I speak from experience," she whispered before disappearing around the corner, leaving the still kissing couple to themselves.

-:-

Did you enjoy it?? Please tell me if you did, even if you didn't!


	2. Keeping Up Apperances

**Disclaimer**: This disclaimer is for all future chapters of this story! I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money (at all).

**Note:** I decided to continue this story! The rest just kind of came to me suddenly and I actually have a plot! Yay! I like Draco in curls and I just couldn't let it go! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you like this chapter!!!

Oh, and I should perhaps mention something: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST PEOPLE WITH CURLS! I like them and wish I had them in fact. Nor do the students of Hogwarts have anything against them in this story. It is the fact that Draco _hid the fact that he had curls all these years_. This proves that he himself is embarrassed about it and therefore it's funny! They know now that he's insecure and thinks he looks like a girl with curls, and therefore it's the perfect thing to taunt him with! So just remember that and don't flame me!

Oh, and thanks so much to my beta: Rokkis! Thanks sis! You're the best!

-:-

Harry finally pulled away because he knew they needed to get to breakfast before it was over and students would flood the corridor they were currently snogging in. He broke the kiss, but kept his right hand in Draco's blond curls. They were so soft Harry actually found himself wondering if the Slytherin didn't use some special conditioner. Suddenly he realized Draco was staring at him with a look that was a cross between amusement and uncertainty. He had been so absorbed in gazing at Draco he hadn't noticed. He stepped back and reluctantly let go of the hair.

"Sorry," he said and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm beginning to think you only want me for my hair."

"No, I want all of you, trust me," Harry said before he could stop himself. He could have sworn he saw Draco blush ever so slightly at this. "It's just so different and… beautiful." Now he was sure he saw Draco blush and he silently vowed to make him blush as often as possible. Draco's "Malfoy Mask" was quickly in place again, however, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't like the adjectives you're using. Couldn't you say something like… handsome instead of beautiful? And under _no_ circumstances are you to use the following to describe my hair," Draco continued while counting off with his fingers. "Cute, adorable, sweet, fluffy, pretty, girly or any other synonyms. Is that clear?" All Harry could do was grin and nod. Draco's stern look given with curls was something that had never been seen before and Harry was trying his best to keep from laughing. All he wanted to do was hug the Slytherin and kiss him to death. He took a step closer, but Draco stepped back.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked when he saw Draco frown.

"We need to go back to the Great Hall. Separately. And I need to fix my hair." Draco reached inside his robe and brought out his magic gel.

"I don't understand how you can't just always look like that. People would just… well, I'm sure you could get away with a lot more."

"I already told you. Scary Malfoy remember?" Draco's hair was instantly slicked back with one sweep of his gel-covered fingers. Harry couldn't help feel a little disappointed, but noted that, as always Draco looked damn kissable no matter what hairstyle he chose.

"But everybody knows now so your image is kind of destroyed anyway. Come on. We can eat together. I'm sure I can convince my friends that you mean it when you say you aren't going to become a Death Eater."

"No, Harry." Draco was refusing to meet Harry's eyes, something that was making the Gryffindor increasingly frustrated.

"Why not?"

"First of all you friends would never believe it, especially Granger considering how horrible I've been over the years. Most of which I guess I can now admit was part of the persona… but the main reason is that I can't openly switch sides yet."

"What? Why? I told you I'd protect you."

"Oh, well with my Gryffindor saviour I'm sure everything will be fine. I don't need you to rescue me like a damsel in distress, Potter," Draco snapped. The two boys were glaring at each other by now.

"I guess the whole "being a total prat" thing wasn't part of any persona. It was just you being you!" Harry retorted, his voice rising every second.

"For Merlin's sake Potter! You are so slow sometimes I'm amazed they haven't kicked you out yet! Or gotten yourself killed on numerous occasions!" Draco yelled back.

"Well if I'm so slow then maybe you should explain why you're too bloody scared to let people know about us!" Draco went wide eyed for a moment, his mouth was open and a second away from issuing another insult when he suddenly closed it and looked down at his feet. Harry frowned. Had he said something wrong? He realized at that moment that all their insult really meant nothing, but if Harry had actually hit a sour spot then he would do anything to make it up to Draco. He was about to say he was sorry when Draco spoke softly.

"So… there is an… _us?_" Harry smiled and felt his heart flutter.

"I should hope so, but why can't we tell people? You must understand how much I want to show you off." Harry grinned and his insides did a silent cheer when he saw Draco blushing again.

"I can't Harry. We can't. Let anyone know I mean. Father… there are things I could find out. Things about You-Know-Who I could learn before father asks me to take the Mark. During Christmas break for example. Then right before summer I'll switch sides officially. But until them we have to pretend nothing has changed between us." Draco finally looked up at Harry, who was gaping.

"What? No, Draco! I won't let you do that! It's too dangerous!" Draco gave a dry laugh.

"I've had to put up with the man all my life. I can handle one more year. I'll be here most of the time anyway. And this way, if I get some important information, I can really convince people I'm serious about doing the right thing."

"I don't care what people think! I never have, and I will not let you risk you life!"

"Everyone is going to be risking their lives soon Harry! Everyone needs to do their part and this is mine! Please, Harry. I need to do this." Harry had never heard Draco begging like this before, and he was surprised to see the desperation in his eyes. Harry nodded slowly and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"You do realize that you're acting very Gryffindor all of a sudden?"

"I am not!" Draco cried indignantly. Harry grinned.

"I beg to differ. You said it yourself. You're doing the _right_ thing, which is practically the same as the _Gryffindor_ thing. And you're being brave to boot!" Draco tried his best to look offended, but for some reason he was finding it very difficult.

"You think I'm brave?" He asked suddenly. Harry, still grinning, nodded.

"I'll never call you a coward again, Draco." Draco beamed at Harry. No one had ever called him brave before. In fact Draco had received very few compliments of any kind during his life concerning his character. Draco put on his mask again and became serious.

"But you have to call me that, Harry. You can't act any different towards me at all. _No one_ can get suspicious. If I insult Granger or Weasley then you have got to react! If they talk about me you've got to go along with whatever they say. Understand?" Harry agreed very reluctantly. He knew they needed to be convincing. "Now, put your cloak back on and get lost."

"One more kiss first?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. He really needed to stop blurting things out. It was Harry's turn to blush when he saw the smug look on Draco's face. Harry quickly closed the distance between them and captured Draco's lips in a kiss, which very quickly turned into a heated snog. Harry's hand seemed to want to wander up into Draco's hair, but the blonde's hand moved to stop him. When they broke apart both were panting. Harry gave Draco one last grin before disappearing under his cloak and making his way back the way he came.

xxx

Snickering and some outright laughter suddenly filled the hall and Harry looked up from his breakfast to see Draco entering the Great Hall, his usual perfect mask in place. Harry had arrived only moments earlier. Hermione had refrained from commenting on the fact that Harry had failed to get his Transfiguration book even though he had taken enough time to run back and forth to the Tower at least twice. She was looking pensive as usual and watched Harry's eyes narrow almost imperceptibly as a particular loud laugh echoed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry could feel anger bubbling inside him and he wanted to punch the Ravenclaw who had obviously been one of the few witnesses and was describing Draco's duel with Harry in great detail, producing roaring laughter from nearly the entire Ravenclaw table. Harry had to remind himself to keep his emotions under control and pretend everything was normal. Draco ignored the taunting and sat at the Slytherin table where there was only slightly less laughter and more poorly concealed snickering. Pansy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and he gave her a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. Harry watched from the Gryffindor table as Draco leaned in to whisper something to Pansy and the girl nodded.

"Oy! Harry?" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's eyes and they suddenly snapped back from the Slytherin table to look at the redhead.

"What?"

"I said wasn't yesterday brilliant? And look! Malfoy's reign of terror seems to be over! Even the Slytherins aren't afraid of him anymore. Who could be? I swear I will never forget the look on his face when you hit him with that spell! Priceless! I thought the 'Ferret Day' was the best day of my life, but this is even better! Malfoy: The amazing bouncing curly haired ferret!" The Gryffindors laughed and Seamus slapped Ron of the shoulder. Harry tried to smile and play along, but it was proving to be harder than he thought.

"Man, I wish I could have been there!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Why don't you do it again, Harry? Or maybe we could slip him some potion that would make it permanent so he couldn't use the gel!" Dean suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea! Hermione is there any such potion?" Ron asked. Hermione thought for a moment (though her eyes kept glancing over at Harry who was looking strangely panicked), but then just shook her head, causing the Gryffindors to sigh.

"But I'll always have the memory at least," Ron mused as if he was remembering the good old times.

"I can draw it!" Dean suddenly exclaimed. This was met with a flurry of activity as everyone tried to get parchment out of their bags, except Harry and Hermione who continued to eat breakfast. Seamus handed Dean some parchment and Dean pulled out a pencil from his pocket. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence except for Ron's heated description of Draco with curls to Dean who drew quite well and very quickly. Seamus and Neville leaned over all the time and gave occasional comments after sneaking a glance at the Slytherin across the Hall. When the drawing was finished Ron grabbed it and started showing it to everyone he came across while they made their way to potions for the first class of the day. Harry looked at it and tried to laugh, but it didn't meet his eyes. The picture was a decidedly more feminine version of Draco, sitting of the grass with a pout on his face and cheeks as red as Ron's hair. The curls were drawn longer than they had been and they fell over his shoulders. Harry didn't think it looked remotely like Draco, but didn't comment on this. He also didn't think the picture captured anything of the beauty of Draco's curls, but then again that probably was the point. Harry had a feeling this was going to be a long day, not to mention a long year. He had to bite his tongue more than once as the other boys made more and more rude comments about Draco. He felt his anger flare once more when they passed a group of first years who laughed their heads off at Dean's drawing. Luckily he managed to control his rage and the laughter stopped when they entered the potions dungeons, were even the Slytherins found it hard to laugh about anything.

"Silence," Snape said firmly as he entered the classroom even though nobody had been talking. Harry was trying desperately not to look at Draco, but found himself sneaking sidelong glances. The blonde's shoulders were slouched and his head was bowed, something very uncommon. Harry wanted more than anything to go over and reassure the Slytherin, but he stayed in his seat.

"You will be brewing an Invigoration Draught today," Snape said, looking everywhere but at his favourite students. Apparently even the teachers had heard about the incident. The class set to work immediately and Harry wondered why Snape had yet to dock points for duelling with another student, much less making a fool out of Draco. Snape, however, avoided not only Draco the entire class, but Harry also, leaving him free to make the potion in peace. Even though Harry was distracted by constantly thinking about Draco he managed the potion quite well.

When the class was instructed to take a sample of their concoction and turn it in, Harry for once did so with confidence. Just as he was handing the small vial over, however, Snape showed his true colours again and purposefully dropped it and let it break. Harry earned a zero because the cauldron was already cleaned so there was no way for Snape to test Harry's potion. Harry should have expected something like this, but that didn't make him any less angry about it. Argument was useless of course and he left the classroom feeling worse than ever. He tried to catch Draco's eye before they separated to go to different classes, but the Slytherin was a much better actor and didn't even look his way.

"That git Snape! Probably didn't have enough evidence to dock points so he found a sneaky way of punishing you. Greasy git," Ron mumbled as they made their way to Charms.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. It's not the first time I received a zero in his class and it won't be the last."

"Yeah, but still… That was a bit low, even for him… but nothing can ruin our day right?" Harry looked at Ron quizzically, wondering why this was a good day. Getting a boyfriend had been nice of course, if you didn't count the fact you had to listen to people insult him all day, but Ron didn't know that.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello! All we have to do is picture Malfoy and you can't help but feel that there's got to be something right in this world. The second anyone even mentions it there's instant laughter!" Harry suppressed a groan and managed to smile and nod. "Hey I just had another idea on how to get the curls back. We could wet him and dry him very quickly, washing the gel out!"

"Please, Ron. Honestly! What is the big deal about curls?" Hermione asked, a hand going up to brush some of her bushy hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, there is nothing _wrong_ with curls Hermione! Hell, a lot of guys can look… rugged even with curls, but it's the fact that it's _Malfoy_ and he's _blond_ and he's been _hiding_ it all these years because he's _embarrassed _about it. I mean you've got to torture him for it!" Hermione just shook her head and walked faster towards the classroom. "What's wrong with her? I thought she hated Malfoy?" Ron turned to Harry who shrugged.

"Dunno…" Ron was looking at him weird, as if he had only just now noticed Harry hadn't been laughing or joking either. "Eh, but let's not worry about that. Just think about Mr. Malfoy's face when he hears what his only son has been reduced to!" Harry knew it was a rather lame try, but Ron didn't seem to notice. He clutched his stomach as his laughter rang through the corridor. Harry suppressed another groan and tried to remind himself why he was doing this.

-:-

Did you like it? I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, and it may take a while before the next one is up. But my rule is always: Many reviews faster writing!

Comments and suggestions are very very welcomed! Tell me what you think! Oh, and if you have any clever insults the students can use against Draco I'd be more than happy to include them!

There is a scene in this chapter that is almost straight out of the books, except the motivation behind one of the characters is different. If anyone can tell me where it's from they get a cookie!


	3. Something Changes Over Christmas

**Note:** I'm back! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long, but. if I'm not in the right mood for a fic then it just sucks even more than usual, and you wouldn't want that?

Anyway now I'm back and this fic is most likely going to have two to three more chapter, I'm not entirely sure. But I'm not going to make you wait as long this time!

I hope you enjoy this. Please review! Any suggestions are welcome! And thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far!!

Special thanks to **LittleWhisper** who gave me the "bite" remark. Your reviews rock and I hope this is a little more of Draco in character, but it's hard when you're changing his loyalties from the books. No more insults at least! Enjoy!

-:-

The months until Christmas break quickly turned into weeks and soon the fun surrounding Draco died down for everybody, even the Gryffindors, something that relieved Harry very much. Draco seemed to be getting more of his "bite" back and things slowly returned to normal. The main difference, which only Harry seemed to notice, was that the usual insults had changed. They could still be pretty bad, but the word "mudblood" seemed to have disappeared from Draco's vocabulary. Ron's insults had also changed, Ferret Boy was still a classic, but new ones were there to stay like Princess Malfoy and similar ones. Harry always had to resist the urge to punch Ron when he said stuff like that. It was weird because usually he would want to punch Draco when the two fought, but since he knew the Slytherin was faking it he just got angry with Ron, but he managed not to show it.

Harry excused himself quickly between classes and told Ron and Hermione he would meet them outside the next class. He ducked into a secret shortcut and ended up in an empty corridor one floor above. Glancing both ways to make sure no one saw him he sprinted to one of the doors and entered the deserted classroom.

The sight that greeted him was pretty damn good. He didn't notice the dust that had settled on the many desks, or the age-old faded tapestries on the walls, all he saw was Draco. He grinned and walked over with big strides, pushing the blond up against one of the desks, his hands going up immediately to Draco's hair. They kissed passionately for a while, melting in the now familiar sensation and sighing contently as they parted.

"This has been a horrible week," Harry breathed. "From now on we make more of an effort."

"We are already taking to many risks like this," Draco said, but he still pulled Harry close so they could kiss again. When they parted Harry put on his best puppy dog eyes. Draco rolled his eyes. He knew what it meant.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"You Slytherins. Can't you ever do something nice without getting something out of it? Come on, you know you like to get the gel out every once in a while." Draco sighed and Harry grinned. This was a discussion they had had many times before, and Harry knew he was right. Draco liked the fact that he could spell his hair clean without having to worry about ridicule. He took out his wand and a second later the curls fell about his face. Harry went back to kissing him hungrily.

"You know…" Harry started trailing kisses down Draco's neck, making the Slytherin's breathing quicken. "You look like an angel like this." Harry suddenly yelped as Draco grabbed hold of him and shifted their positions. He winced as the desk was now pushing into his lower back. Draco was glaring at him, but in a predatory sort of way that made Harry shiver.

"I hope you mean that in the "I'm immortal, better than you and have a blazing sword" kind of way." Harry grinned and nodded. Draco started kissing Harry's neck.

"And you're the best at… flying," Harry almost moaned as Draco found a sensitive spot. Draco chuckled.

"I could get used to hearing you compliment me instead of insulting me," he drawled.

"Maybe you should return the favour?" Harry said, blatantly fishing for a compliment. He was always telling Draco how perfect he looked, not to mention brave, because he suspected Draco never got as many as you'd think, but the Slytherin hardly ever said anything. Harry supposed it wasn't in his nature to give compliments.

"Hmm, let's see," Draco mused as he trailed kisses along Harry's jaw. "I guess you're a pretty decent flyer. No angel, but not terrible," he drawled in his usual manner. Harry wondered how Draco could manage his drawl even when he was stealing Harry's breath away with every kiss.

"Oh, thanks." Harry didn't sound as upset as he was because Draco was pretty good at distracting him.

"How about…" Draco raised his head and looked straight into Harry's eyes, their faces just far apart enough to focus properly. "You're fucking gorgeous," Draco growled, pressing a bruising kiss to Harry's lips. The Gryffindor moaned his appreciation into the kiss and silently cheered. He hadn't realised how much his ego had needed stroking lately. He never considered himself good looking, and was therefore sometimes wondering why Draco was with him at all. Typical teenage insecurities was what it was. After a few more snogs the two parted reluctantly and Draco put his hair back in order. They left the classroom and made their way back separately to the Gryffindor/Slytherin Transfiguration class.

Harry was just halfway down the corridor, Ron and Hermione waiting for him at the next door along with several others in the class. Harry was almost level with them when Ron spoke up.

"Harry, watch out." Harry looked at him curiously and Ron nodded to something over Harry's shoulder. Turning, Harry glanced behind him and saw Draco only a few feet away talking to Pansy, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Harry sighed tiredly and turned back to Ron.

"What?"

"He could hex you in the back. He's done it before."

"Merlin, Ron, give it a rest. He hasn't done anything drastic to us in months."

"But he's still Malfoy," Ron protested. Harry glared at him.

"Just lay off."

"Why?" Ron demanded. Hermione was glancing back and forth between the two friends, her eyes occasionally going over to Draco who seemed to be trying not to be too obvious while listening to the conversation.

"I'm just tired of it. I don't care about him so let's just ignore him." Ron thought about it for a second and then shrugged.

"Ok." Ron didn't seem to mind as long as it was clear Harry hadn't been defending Malfoy in any way. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things would be easier from now on? Hermione looked pensive through the whole class, remaining uncharacteristically silent. McGonagall asked if she was feeling well after the class, but she told her she just had a lot on her mind.

xxx

Things did in fact go smoothly from then on. Ron had decided to take Harry's advice and just ignore Draco, who somehow seemed to be in on the deal and ignored them in return. This helped Harry and Draco's snogging time immensely as they didn't have to spend time exchanging insults during breaks. It also seemed to help Draco's reputation because the Slytherins thought Draco had managed to get the redhead to shut up.

Before they knew it Christmas break was upon them and Harry was giving Draco a goodbye snog in an empty classroom not far from the Entrance Hall. Draco needed to catch the train, but they still had a little time.

"No, I've changed my mind," Harry said between kisses.

"Really?" Harry could feel the smirk against his lips.

"Yeah, don't go home." Neither of the two noticed the door opening just a few inches.

"Can't go a day without snogging me, eh, Potter? Didn't know you found me so irresistible and addictive… hang on, yes I did." Harry groaned in frustration and pushed Draco off him so he could talk without distraction. Draco was still smirking, the effect not at all ruined by the curls any longer since Harry got used to them.

"I mean, stay here and be safe. Let's tell everyone over break and then you can always look like this and people could see you the way I see you."

"I'm not sure I want people seeing me like that. Everyone would try to snog me senseless all the time," Draco drawled, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he leaned forward again. Harry stopped him.

"I'm being serious, Draco."

"So am I. How dare you suggest otherwise?"

"Stay here. What if your father asked you to take the Mark?"

"He won't. He'll want to wait until summer at least. So I'm seventeen."

"But he could find out you don't want to and-"

"No, Potter." Harry looked at the blond pleadingly. Draco shook his head. "I'm going home. It's too late anyway. Besides… you can't protect me all the time, even if you are the Gryffindor Golden Boy." Draco turned to leave, but Harry grabbed hold of his robe.

"One last kiss?" Draco smirked smugly as Harry blushed. They kissed gently the last time, each one savouring the taste because they knew it would be long before they could kiss again. They whispered goodbye and Draco went to the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned and said:

"I'll write you." Harry smiled and nodded. He waited until he was sure Draco had left the castle before walking in a daze back to the Tower. When he entered the common room he found Hermione reading. He walked over and flopped down on the couch opposite her.

"Where have you been?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, a hint of accusation in her voice. Harry gave her an odd look.

"No where. Just out walking." He thought he heard her huff, but wasn't sure. "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Hermione said, her eyes already back to the page of her book. Harry knew there was no interrupting her now so he went to find Ron.

xxx

Harry was pacing. He was nervous and he was worried. The last letter he had received, one of only two in total, had arrived on Boxing Day. In it Draco had explained that he couldn't risk sending anymore letters with the house owls since his father was no doubt checking all outgoing and incoming mail, which meant Harry couldn't send anymore letters either. Today the students would be coming back and Harry was hoping Draco was with them. Glancing at the clock one last time he saw it was time to go down to dinner, where the other students coming back to school would join them. Sure enough Ron came bouncing into the dorm and told Harry to hurry up. They made their way down to the Great Hall and Harry kept scanning the crowd of students coming into the castle.

He was just glancing behind him one last time as he stood in the entrance to the Hall when he saw him. The sight of Draco made his jaw drop. Something had definitely changed over break. Harry could only gape as Draco walked through the doors of the castle with Pansy, who was practically swooning beside him and giggling like a first year at everything he said.

"Bloody hell," Harry thought he heard Ron say, but his whole world had narrowed to the one blond coming steadily towards him in slow motion. Draco's hair was curled, but nothing like before. Instead of the cute corkscrews framing his face he wore the curls long, all the way to his shoulders, but the hair was pulled back. Every hair was held in a ponytail tied with a deep green, almost black, _ribbon_. Harry realised Draco's hair was pretty full. The most incredible thing was that instead of the curls making him look girly and angelic the long hair and ribbon made him look… like a man. Draco had come back to school looking like a grown-up. Harry had the distinct feeling of inadequacy building inside him. He still looked like a sixteen-year-old boy. How the hell did Draco pull that off? Then Draco's caught his eye and a sly smile spread across his face, making Harry's insides flutter. It was a secret smile, telling Harry it was all for him. Harry finally managed to let Ron drag him into the Hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin, is that Malfoy?" Harry thought it was Seamus talking, but couldn't be sure. He watched Draco walk over to the Slytherin table and take his usual spot, and he wasn't the only one. Half the Hall was looking, swooning, or ogling him in one fashion or another. Draco was sitting and talking with everyone around him, the mischievous sly smile on his lips whenever someone asked him about his new look. What was even more changed was his manner. Before Harry would have been repelled by the arrogant snotty demeanour. Now, however, Draco seemed to be carrying himself with the quiet aristocratic grace that he was born into. What was even more frightening was the fact that his perfect manner and beauty was making everybody feel more inferior to him than before! The worst part probably being that he no longer seemed conscious of the fact, which made it seem even truer. Harry marvelled at the change and saw the way Draco had even more control over the Slytherins this way. They seemed to be hanging onto his every word, laughing genuinely at his jokes and swooning when he looked at them long enough. Harry felt a twinge of jealousy and inadequacy again. He was still Harry the teenager, with horrible hair and Dudley's old clothes. Then that sly smile was directed at him again and he felt like drifting up to the ceiling.

"Aren't you eating, mate?" Harry snapped back to reality and realised the food had appeared. He tried to concentrate on eating, but kept sneaking glances over at Draco through the meal. There didn't seem to be any more jokes about Draco's hair this time. Ron didn't say a single word about it. During dessert McGonagall passed the trio and addressed Harry.

"The Headmaster wants you to meet in his office tomorrow after dinner." Harry nodded and she moved on. Over at the Slytherin table he noticed Snape having a few words with Draco and his heart sped up, though he wasn't sure why. It couldn't be the same thing. How could Dumbledore know? Then again was there anything the old man didn't know?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville were just starting on the stairs after dinner when Harry stopped short. Draco had just come out of the Great Hall, an even greater following than usual behind him. Crabbe and Goyle were there, along with Pansy and Blaise, but even Nott and his gang seemed to be following, though they were trying to look as if they were just going the same way. The other Gryffindors paused a few steps higher and turned to see why Harry had stopped. Everyone fell silent as Draco walked straight ahead and stopped in front of his rival.

"Se anything you like, Potter?" he drawled, smirking evilly. Oh, Harry had been so wrong. Draco was still a Malfoy that was for sure. He was standing there with that sexy smirk that should be illegal and making a complete fool out of Harry, who could only stand with his mouth slightly open, his mind a total blank. The Slytherins were snickering and Draco seemed to be enjoying every second of it. The Gryffindors were somewhere between angered and confused. They knew Harry was being teased, but weren't sure how to react to Harry _not_ reacting. Draco took a step forward so they were toe to toe. Draco leaned in, his voice coming in a husky whisper that made Harry shiver. The silence guaranteed that everybody heard it. "Let me give you what you want." And with that they were snogging desperately as if their life depended on it. To Harry it felt like he could finally breathe again. A part of his mind was thinking about how unbearably long Christmas break was and that they really should cut it down to just Christmas Day and Boxing Day. His hands went up to Draco's hair and his fingers pulled on the ribbon until the hair fell loose. He felt Draco smile into the kiss and then pull back.

"Give me that. I still don't like hair in my face," he said, smirking as Harry looked a little sheepish. He gave back the ribbon and Draco tied his hair back again. "I spelled it long just after Christmas. I take it you like it?" he drawled.

"It's… nice," was all Harry managed to get out. How was it that Draco could make him feel like a child? It was infuriating and yet he couldn't be angry because Draco wasn't even doing it on purpose anymore… well, maybe just a little considering that infernal smirk. Suddenly they both became aware of their audience. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were gaping in shock, all except Pansy who was smirking and Hermione who had an unreadable mask on her face. Harry swallowed and looked back at Draco.

"Well, I'll leave you now. See you tomorrow." And with that Draco sauntered off towards the stairs leading to the dungeons, the Slytherins following dazedly. Harry wanted to kill him now for leaving him with his friends who were no doubt seconds away from beating him up, or at the very least shout until his ears fell off. He turned to them nervously, putting up his hands to silence them when they all were about to speak at once.

"Before you say a thing. Let's go to the common room and I'll _explain_ everything. You can kill me later." And with that he walked past them up the stairs.

-:-

Yes, a bit of a cliffy, but I couldn't find a better place to cut it. Sorry, but the update is coming I swear!

I hope you all like sexy Draco. I've always pictured him like that when he grows up, with Lucius' manners and aristocratic style, but without the total evilness. A perfect gentleman with a tendency for a little wickedness. Yum! Please review!


	4. Doing The Slytherin Thing

**Note:** Hey hey! I did say you wouldn't have to wait as long didn't I?

This chapter is for LittleWhisper! Lots of love! Thanks for your input!

I also want to thank everybody who has reviewed! I'm so glad other people like curly-haired Draco. This chapter I admit is a bit of a filler-chapter. With explanations and conversations, but I still had fun writing it. I love writing about Slytherins! Next chapter will take a while longer because I REALLY need to work on other stuff.

-:-

Draco walked confidently into the Slytherin common room and sat down in his favourite chair, which no one else dared to sit in, in front of the fireplace. He sighed contently at the familiarity of it and the warmth from the fire. The other Slytherin sixth years came in and sat around on the couches, all looking at Draco like he had lost his mind.

"Was there something you wanted?" Draco asked as if he hadn't just snogged his hated rival senseless.

"Eh… Draco?" Blaise asked as if he wasn't sure it was really he. Pansy snorted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nott blurted out. Draco narrowed his eyes and the boy shifted in his seat. Draco may have lost his mind, but he was still the best wizard among them.

"It is quite simple. During Christmas I realised a few things and I became a man," Draco drawled, sounding like he was bored with explaining some problem to a first year.

"But you're not seventeen yet," Nott retorted. Draco snorted.

"It has nothing to do with age, and everything to do with being mature, something I'm sure you know nothing about." Nott opened his mouth to retort, but he snapped it shut when Draco glared at him.

"So, obviously you dealt with your… hair problem," Blaise said, trying to get back to what he really wanted to know. "But why _Potter?_ You do realise you just snogged The Boy Who Lived?"

"If you must know, I want him. He happens to be rather good looking, the only person who can give me a challenge in Quiddith, and happens to be quite good in bed." Draco and Harry hadn't actually been to bed yet, but Draco wasn't going to tell his friends that. "I'm a Malfoy and I'll take what I want." No one seemed to want to argue with this. It was a law of nature to them. All the Slytherins exchanged glances; some confused, some worried, some just shrugging.

"What about your father?" Pansy said in a concerned voice. Draco gave her a small smile.

"I suspect he will perhaps be displeased, but I cannot say I'm worried about it. As I said, I'll take what I want. I'm a Slytherin and I'm going to do what is in _my_ best interest, not my father's." Again this was like a law of nature to the Slytherins gathered around him. He had planned this speech in great detail, knowing what kind of questions they would ask, and they hadn't disappointed. A new set of glances were exchanged, more resigned this time.

"Whatever rocks your boat, Draco," Blaise said with a grin. This seemed to relieve the tension slightly. Draco stood, making sure to tower over the others.

"I'm going to retire now. Goodnight." Draco didn't wait for their response and only heard them calling goodnight after him as he walked down the stairs to the dorm. The Slytherins left in the common room sat silent for a long time.

"I think they look hot together," Pansy said at last, her eyes slightly glazed over as she pictured the kiss again.

"Me too," Blaise agreed and they shared a laugh, removing the tension altogether. "It kind of makes sense, in a wired sort of way, the two hot guys go from rivals to lovers."

"Exactly, I bet that's what the fights were really about; sexual tension." They shared another laugh, this time some of the others joined in. The matter was settled and the Slytherins could only accept the infallible logic of their leader.

xxx

Harry walked quickly and nervously into the common room and flopped down on the couch. He tried to avoid all his fellow sixth year friends' gazes as they seated themselves around him. Merlin, how he wished he could at least have Draco with him. What was Draco thinking? Couldn't he have warned Harry at all? Harry grumbled to himself as he glared into the fire, something sounding like "insufferable manipulative Slytherin git."

"Harry?" He snapped back to his friends, who were all looking at him like he'd gone off the deep end. Ron in particular was physically shying away from Harry.

"Let me explain," Harry began and then sighed. The best way to do this was from the top. He told the whole story about how he had followed Draco down to the dungeons the day after the "hair incident". He explained that Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater and that they had started dating after that. He left out the part about keeping it secret so Draco could collect information from his father during the holidays. After he was finished there was total silence, which Hermione broke with a peculiar sound no one would have believed she could make.

"Awww." Everyone looked at her oddly, even Harry who raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed a little, but managed to stay composed. "Well, it's cute… with the curls… I mean, not anymore. Now it's just hot."

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed in horror. Harry raised his other eyebrow as the others giggled. Hermione shrugged at him before she became serious and turned her piercing eyes on Harry.

"I am disappointed that you didn't tell us, though I already knew."

"You did?" all the others exclaimed at the same time. She shrugged again.

"Of course." Harry snorted. Was there anything Hermione didn't know? "But why didn't you tell us Harry?"

"It was Draco! He didn't want his reputation to be ruined," Harry said, thinking quickly. Oh, yes, perfect. The git deserved to take the fall from him on that. Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer. Ron, however, looked anything but.

"Harry! You can't be serious! This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about!" Harry turned a pair of pleading eyes to Ron.

"It's what I want, Ron. He's not evil, though he can be a right arse sometimes. And I'm happy." This seemed to reach Ron more than anything. They all knew how hard it had been for Harry after fifth year, when Sirius died. Ron wanted his best friend happy. His shoulders slumped in defeat and Hermione put a hand on one of them in a silent show of pride.

"Fine. But Merlin help me Harry if you expect me to be nice to him!"

"Nothing that drastic, Ron, just be… civil?" Ron nodded and Harry grinned. He had the best friends. Now, if only he could find time to talk over a few things with his _boyfriend_?

xxx

Harry came down for breakfast with the other Gryffindors. He kept glancing around for Draco and his friends teased him mercilessly about it, but he didn't care. He sat down, making sure to sit so he could see the Slytherin table, and tried to eat. Hermione kept giving him knowing glanced while he ignored her. He looked up just as he saw Draco enter the Hall, looking just as gorgeous as yesterday. He made an almost imperceptible move of his head and Harry understood. He quickly rose from the bench, ignoring Seamus' catcalls, and hurried, though he tried to seem nonchalant, over to Draco, who was smirking by the time he got there.

"Eager are we?" he drawled with one raised eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes at him and they exited the Hall, ignoring several boos from the crowd. Making their way to one of their usual empty classrooms Harry felt his insides squirming like he was a first year with a crush. Finally they were alone, but they just stood looking into each other's eyes for a long moment. Harry was getting increasingly frustrated. Draco still had his smirk and was driving Harry insane.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said, amusement evident in his voice. "It's just nice to see the Boy Who Lived looked so flustered over me for a change." Harry pretended to be offended and huffed. Draco chuckled.

"I've been… flustered over you before. You're not that different," Harry protested. Draco shook his head and took a step closer.

"I'm not different, I mean, it's just on the outside. But you have a new look in your eyes."

"New look?" Draco nodded, a smug smirk forming.

"Before, when you looked at me your eyes said, "I want to ravish you," but now you've got that _and_ another look saying "I want you to ravish _me_."" Harry shivered as Draco leaned in and nibbled on his ear. "I enjoy them both."

"Guess we'll just… have to, ah, take turns." He felt Draco smirking against his neck. Harry thought Draco was enjoying the power over him a little too much. "Listen, we need to talk." Harry pushed Draco away from his and the Slytherin pouted slightly. "First of all: Couldn't you have _warned_ me you were going to out us in front of _all_ our friends?" Draco's smirk widened into a grin and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was simply going for the element of surprise. Slytherins are more likely to accept something as crazy as this if they're a bit dazed. So, naturally, I needed to shock them just to make sure they didn't pester me about it too much."

"Whatever. You'll pay for that one day. Second: What happen during break? Tell me everything right now." Draco shrugged, looking slightly nervous, but hiding it well.

"Nothing. We spent a traditional Malfoy Christmas at home. I tried to get my father to talk about You Know Who and stuff like that but he hardly spoke two words to me, which isn't that unusual. He's probably waiting for me to take the Mark in the summer. I decided it was too dangerous to go back there so I might as well tell everybody about our relationship, that way it's pretty clear that I'm switching sides. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it after dinner. I saw McGonagall talking to you, are you going?" Harry nodded, still trying to digest everything Malfoy had said. He was glad and relieved Draco wouldn't be going back to his father and that he was willing to go against Lucius in public. It certainly was a big step.

"What you're doing is the right thing, and brave," Harry stated. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Please spare me your Gryffindor sentimentality. I am doing this out of purely selfish reasons I assure you," Draco drawled. Harry just grinned and nodded while leaning forward so they could get back to more pressing matters…

xxx

Harry and Draco didn't see much of each other during classes. Luckily they didn't have to make up excuses to disappear during breaks anymore because everybody knew they were meeting for a quick snog. At meals they shared glances while Ron made the occasional gagging noise, which were ignored by all. Harry was thankful they could act slightly more like a normal couple for a change. Not that they were going on a date to Madam Puddifoot's any time soon. After dinner they made their way to Dumbledore's office together.

"Ah, boys, please come in and have a seat," Dumbledore gestured for them to enter, the twinkle obviously saying, "I know _everything_". Harry sat down slightly nervous in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. Draco sat down beside him, looking confident. "I understand some things have changed over Christmas?" Dumbledore said, looking expectantly at Draco, who gave a curt nod.

"Indeed they have, Headmaster, I no longer wish to become a follower of You Know Who." Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle intensifying. "I am afraid," Draco continued in that same bored drawl Harry found himself envying more and more. "That I have no particular valuable information for you. I know the names of a few Death Eaters, which students are most likely to be asked to take the Mark over summer, but other than that I don't know much. I can't go back to my father this summer and… I need… help." Draco finished sounding a little forced and Harry realised how difficult it must have been for Draco to admit he needed help.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, our side will protect you. Can't have the boyfriend of The Boy Who Lived in danger now can we?" Harry gaped at the Headmaster. No, the old man certainly didn't miss a trick, but Harry had never known him to say something _quite _like that. Draco seemed to be under the same impression, but managed to keep him mouth from gaping. "I will offer you the same protection as Harry this summer, though I am hoping the war will be closer to ending by then." Harry was about to ask what exactly he meant, but Dumbledore continued before he had the chance. "There is one thing, however, that you could help with Mr. Malfoy… if you are willing?"

"Of course, Headmaster, I do not expect you to help me for nothing."

"Now, now, I promise you, you do not need to do this if you don't want to."

"Very well. What do you need?"

"The other Slytherins need someone to lead them over to the right side of this war. I believe you could to that. Convince them they do not need to take the Mark and follow their parents." Harry was gaping again while Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You think… I can convince them?" Draco said doubtfully. Dumbledore nodded.

"I am positive you can. A Slytherin can do anything if he sets his mind to it," he said with a wink.

"Surely Harry is the one to rally around?" Draco argued, his hand gesturing to Harry who wasn't gaping, but still in shock.

"For the rest of the school, perhaps, but the Slytherins are a special breed, are they not?" This made Draco chuckle.

"I believe… I shall give it a try," Draco said finally, not quite believing what he was actually saying. Dumbledore nodded approvingly.

"That is all I ask. Now, off you go." The two boys rose and said their goodbyes, walking out of the office together. Once outside they turned to face each other.

"You really think you can convince the Slytherins?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco smirked.

"A Slytherin can do anything, Potter, and don't you forget it."

xxx

Draco sat calmly in his favourite chair. He had a book in his lap, but he wasn't reading. He was going over his plan once again. Draco knew the different Houses of Hogwarts. He understood their differences better than most in fact. To convince a Gryffindor one only needed to make a grand speech about doing the right thing in the face of unspeakable danger and they would all be cheering. Harry could do that, Draco was sure of it. A Ravenclaw needed logic and they would follow you to the ends of the earth if you promised them knowledge they craved. A Hufflepuff need only be reminded of loyalty and the hard work that would be involved. A Slytherin, however, now that was an entirely different matter. Luckily Draco understood Slytherins best of all. He needed to wait for the right opportunity, which he had been doing for several weeks. Harry had started pestering him about being more "open" about his new loyalties, but Draco knew better. Declaring his loyalty to Potter in the middle of class would do nothing for the Slytherins. This situation needed something much more subtle.

As fate would have it Draco's chance came through the entrance to the common room at that very moment. He glanced with his eyes, but made it look like he was still concentrated on his book. He felt Blaise approaching him and hoped it was what he suspected.

"Eh, Draco?" The Slytherin in the chair carefully marked the page he hadn't been reading and closed the book slowly before looking up to meet Blaise's gaze.

"Yes?"

"I… I received a letter from my father today."

"Really?" Draco remained the picture of calm, even though Blaise was looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah… here." He handed the letter over and Draco read it once as Blaise sat down opposite him.

"I see…" Draco read it once more just to be sure. The letter was subtle, it was obviously written by a Slytherin. "He wants you to take the Mark this summer." Blaise nodded. "Well, have you answered him?" Blaise glanced around nervously. Several Slytherins were listening in on the conversation, including Pansy and Nott, though they were being very sneaky about it.

"No… I wanted to ask you what you think I should write."

"I can't make decisions for you, but I would simply not answer it," Draco drawled, handing the letter back. Blaise took it, his eyes wide and staring at Draco.

"Not answer?"

"Unless you want to become a follower?" This was the question Draco feared most, but it needed asking. He knew most of the students dreaded it more than they cared to admit. Unfortunately he wasn't sure about Blaise and at the moment he wished someone else had made the first move. His plan would have worked better if Pansy had come to him.

"Eh… I'm not sure. Aren't you?" Good, there's doubt there. Draco shrugged his perfectly planned shrug and said in his most confident drawl.

"Me? Most certainly not." Now the whole common room was staring at them. Draco felt their eyes on him. It was one thing admitting you were shagging the Boy Who Lived, but quite another to openly admit you had no plans to become a Death Eater.

"You're not?" Right, time for the speech.

"As I have said before I look out for _my_ interests. I have plans, big plans. I intend to go into politics like my father, but I also intend to outshine him. I was thinking… Minister of Magic before I'm thirty. And as such I must calculate and plan, and then bet on the right horse. I need to be on the side that's going to win the war."

"You don't think You Know Who is going to win?" By now all the Slytherins had gathered round to hear them. Draco continued, his heart beating fast, but it didn't show at all.

"No, but that is hardly the point. You Know Who doesn't share power, and I want power. The only way to secure my future is to make sure I come out of this war in a good light."

"So you intend to fight for Dumbledore?" Draco smirked. Merlin, they could be predictable some times couldn't they? Asking all the right questions.

"Hardly. The Light side would protect me like one of their own simply because then there is one less follower for You Know Who. However, I do think I might just help them out a little. If I come out looking like I hero, well, let's just say I might just aim for Minister before I'm twenty-five."

"Yeah, and the fact that your shagging the Golden Boy helps a lot," Nott said, causing a few snickers, but most were too afraid to dare make a sound. Draco suppressed his urge to glare at the boy. It wouldn't do to lose his cool now, not when he was so close.

"It is none of your business who I shag. I made my _own_ decisions long before I started shagging Potter. I am a Malfoy. I don't intend to become a _follower."_ Draco made sure not to use the word Death Eater, it held too much esteem among the Slytherins. The word follower, however, made any Slytherin cringe. Draco looked around and noted the reactions of his housemates. Oh, yes, he had them. Nearly all of them by the looks of it.

"So… they would protect us… all of us?" Draco looked to his right and saw a fifth year girl. He felt a little sorry for her, but quickly pushed the feeling away.

"As I said. They just want fewer followers for You Know Who." Draco saw the slight doubt drain from the girl's face and he silently cheered. The plan had gone perfectly. The Slytherins understood selfish motives and the instinct of self-preservation. Let Potter make a big speech about the "right" thing. Draco didn't give a damn _why_ they chose to switch sides. He was telling them exactly what they needed to hear. He looked at Blaise again and found himself holding his breath. The boy was thinking hard on everything Draco had said and for a moment Draco had his doubts about whether Blaise couldn't see right through him. He wasn't the only good Slytherin in the room.

"I think… I would probably take my chances with Dumbledore," Blaise said finally. Draco nodded, his expression unreadable.

"I could speak with him for you if you like. It would help my standing with him if I brought over a few potential followers." Always give them a selfish reason. Altruism has no place in Slytherin. Blaise seemed think on it for a second and then nodded. Draco stood, stretching himself to his full height. "I am going to retire. If anybody else wants me to speak with the Headmaster I shall be meeting with him on Friday. Come and see me if you want me to add you to the list." And with that he swept out of the common room and down the stairs. When he finally flopped down onto his bed he felt as if he had just run a marathon… and won.

-:-

Did you like cunning-Slytherin!Draco?? Please review and tell me! Next chapter: Lots of action, drama and a bit of angst! But don't worry, it'll all work out in the end!


	5. A Good Reason Not To

**Note**: Hope this chapter is enjoyable and has everything I promised.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I enjoy them all so much.

This chapter contains a little violence, but nothing big. Nowhere near the rating yet! (But I'll get there eventually. This will be an M rated fic)

-:-

The next day Pansy came up to Draco and asked where to sign up. "Thought I was going to help _you,_ not the other way around," she laughed. Draco had been glad she knew about his relationship with Harry from the get go. She seemed to have gotten over her crush on him and they had become better friends since.

The word that the Malfoy heir was now "Dumbledore's errand boy" spread quickly. Most students looked at him with admiration, not to mention a bit of lust thanks to his new look, but Draco knew some Slytherins talked about him behind his back. He had been nervous the last few days because he had yet to receive a letter from his father (or howler more likely) and surely the news of his desertion had reached him by now? He put on a brave face, however, and made good use of his Malfoy Mask so no one noticed, except of course Harry.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked when they met for their usual morning snog just before they entered the Great Hall. They stood off to the side, but people still stopped to look, but they didn't care. It was just too great to be able to kiss in public that they never missed an opportunity.

"I'm fine," Draco said for what he felt like was the millionth time. Harry gave him a look that said: "Remember who you're talking to" and Draco sighed. "Fine, I'm nervous as hell. Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but it's going to be fine. He can't get you here. And somehow I doubt your father is the kind of parent who sends a howler." Draco snorted.

"I'd actually prefer a howler. Maybe he'll go easy on the death threats that way." Harry sighed and they kissed one last time before going in and sitting at their respective tables. Draco was halfway through breakfast when the owls swooped into the Hall. He swallowed nervously and scanned the many birds, looking for one of the Eagle owls his father owned. He felt Pansy give him a reassuring pat on his knee under the table. The owls landed or simply dropped their packages by their destination. A few moments passed and most of the owls were on their way out. Draco sighed, but he wasn't sure if it was from relief. Why didn't his father write, if only for the purpose of disowning him? Maybe he was planning something to do to Draco as punishment? Draco suddenly lost his appetite and made up an excuse so he could leave. He left the Hall without glancing at the Gryffindor table and walked down to the dungeon. Somehow he always felt safer down in the dim light where he could more easily hear his thoughts.

Keeping his eyes on the floor he let his feet carry him down a random corridor. He felt heavy, like every step took twice as much effort, but he felt even worse if he stood still. He kept picturing his father's face, the disappointment, the outrage and the _disgust_. Turning a corner he thought about how he probably would never see his family home again. Not to mention his mother. Oh, no, he thought. He didn't want to think about her again. That was the only difference, the only way he knew that _they_ knew. She had stopped sending him sweets. Not that he missed the sweets all that much, but he knew what it meant and somehow that was more horrible than getting ten howlers. In the back of his mind he had hoped that perhaps she wouldn't be as harsh on him, wouldn't hate him as much, since he knew she had only taken the Mark because of his father. Maybe he had been wrong and she was just as angry. Maybe she would hate him just like Lucius. He had always wanted his father's approval, but he needed her love more, though he would never admit it, even to himself. Knowing he had lost both was almost enough to make him want to change his mind. Almost enough to make his eyes sting.

He reprimanded himself. Sentimental fool. The Gryffindors must be rubbing off! Just think about Harry, but that was even worse. _Selfish reasons are better_, he thought savagely. It was hard to think of Harry when he was in the dungeons. _I don't want the Mark. I don't want to be a _follower_. It would hurt! My beautiful skin would be damaged. It would ruin my career! Harry wouldn't love me anymore… _

BANG! Draco's mind was suddenly blank. A second later it was filled with a blinding pain. His hands went up and held his head as he felt himself slide to the floor. He was up against the wall. His hearing seemed to be coming back and he could hear a manic laughter echoing all around him. It felt like knives in his skull.

"That's what wannabe Gryffindors get, right boys?" Draco heard laughter answering his statement, cruel and definitely Slytherin. He tried to focus on the voice, as he didn't think he could open his eyes yet. His head was pounding and he wasn't sure if he could keep conscious. "So Draco? Where's Dumbledore? Where's Potter? Why aren't they here _protecting_ you like one of their own?" Draco was almost sure it was Nott's voice, or possibly one of the seventh years. He opened his eyes, but shut them tight again because a wand light was right in his face. "You're a filthy traitor, Draco. No better than a mudblood. You think you can just waltz into Slytherin, give a little inspirational speech and expect all of us to follow you? You're _nothing_, Dumbledore is _nothing_, compared to who we follow. Now you're going to get what you deserve." A part of Draco's mind began functioning again and he wondered why people always had to talk so much before they did anything bad. Couldn't they just get on with it so he could pass out already? The pain in his head was lessening though, and he was now trying to count the number of students he heard and identifying their voices. They were snickering and making rude comments about him. He thought he heard Crabbe's grunt, but that couldn't be right. It was still breakfast after all, surely the buffoon wouldn't miss that for anything. He was just about to tell them to start hexing him already when someone did start hexing, but not him. He heard Nott yelp in pain and several students running off down the corridor, but a few stayed.

"If you don't get the fuck away _now_ I'll throw much worse at you!" Draco's eyes snapped open. Harry was standing a few feet from him, in the middle of the corridor, with his wand pointed at Nott, who was clutching his left arm to his chest.

"So The Golden Boy comes to your rescue after all, eh, Draco?" Nott sneered, looking down his nose at the Slytherin on the floor. Draco felt his anger flaring. He whipped out his wand and cast the most savage Bat Bogey hex in his life. Nott, along with the other few Slytherins who remained, fled, realising they were outmatched by the Boy Who Lived and the best duellist in their house.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, going down on his knees beside Draco.

"How did you find me?" Draco asked, shrugging off Harry's help to get up.

"Oh, I'll tell you another time. I think you should go to the hospital wing. Here, let me help." Harry tried to take Draco's arms again, but the Slytherin pushed him away.

"I don't need your help! I don't need you to rescue me either!" he snapped. He glared at Harry, who quickly glared back.

"It looked like you needed it to me!" Harry retorted.

"I will not allow you to indulge in your hero complex with me, Potter. I'm not some helpless..." he trailed off, unable to finish and hoping Harry wouldn't realise what he had been about to say.

"Helpless what?" Harry spat, his eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone!" Draco stalked down the corridor towards his dorm. He felt so angry he was sure the torches were flaring as he passed. He didn't hear Harry follow. Draco went back to his dorm, but when he notice his head was bleeding he snuck up to Madam Pomfrey and got her to check him, though he refused to tell her what had happened.

xxx

The next day Harry and Draco did not meet for their morning snog. Draco sat at the Slytherin table as usual and carefully studied all his housemates. A few more had come to him last night. He had promised to keep their names secret to anyone except Dumbledore. He barely ate any food as he tried desperately not to look at the Gryffindor table. It was their first big fight. They had had disputes before, hundreds, but nothing like this. And Draco knew it was his entire fault, but his damn Malfoy pride wouldn't let him do anything about it. One good thing that had come out of the fight was that Draco had had more time to think and come up with one _good_ reason not to take the Mark that even _he_ could live with: He didn't want to be a killer. He knew it wasn't in him. He also knew his father was one, and it made his stomach turn when he thought about it.

The Headmaster made a speech about zero tolerance of violence in the school. Anyone who inflicted harm to another students would be expelled. Even minor jinxes were no longer accepted. Draco suppressed the urge to glare at the Gryffindor table. Harry had told Dumbledore. If the Headmaster punished Nott or the others then everybody would guess whom they had been fighting with. Maybe Harry even told his friends, told them how he had to rescue his pathetic boyfriend? The whole school would probably know by lunch. Draco was glaring death at his plate by now. How the hell was he suppose to convince Slytherins to switch sides if he couldn't even protect himself from a bunch of imbeciles?

The post came with no Eagle owls and Draco stalked out of the Great Hall. He waited outside as the students going to Hogsmade gathered around the entrance. He stood off to the side, shaking his head at Pansy when she tried to join him. She knew his moods and also knew when to leave him alone. He trudged along with the rest of the students, the snow had melted pretty early, but the ground was muddy. Luckily it wasn't raining, although Draco wouldn't have minded if it did because it suited his mood. Merlin, he had been so stupid, thinking Harry cared. _I'll protect you,_ he had told Draco when they first kissed. Yes, Draco thought bitterly, and then go boast about it to the whole school. He knew he was being irrational, than Harry wasn't the show-off he had thought before, but right then he didn't care.

Walking down the muddy street towards the town he passed the Three Broomsticks and then took a sharp left. He walked up the narrow path leading to the Shrieking Shack and stopped by the fence. He gazed up at the haunted place angrily. He hadn't been there since the incident in third year with Harry's floating head. Now of course he knew Harry had a cloak, he had borrowed it himself so they could sneak around together. The Shack reminded him of a time when he hated Potter, a much simpler time. He sighed. Brooding wouldn't do him any good. Malfoys shouldn't brood. It could give you wrinkles. Then again he probably wasn't even a Malfoy anymore, so what did it matter? He gazed down the path he had just come up, wondering where Harry was.

As if on cue he noticed an almost imperceptible shift in the mud. The path had several imprints from the people who had come up to have a look, but one set of footprints seemed to stop abruptly just a few feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes and again he thought he saw the left imprint deepen just a little. He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the shack. He kept silent for a while and then:

"Come on out, Harry. You're horrible at sneaking up on people," he drawled in a tired voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry appear and tuck the cloak into his bag.

"Hey, I managed to follow you all the way up here. I thought I was pretty good, especially considering the mud." Draco snorted.

"The mud was in your favour as long as you stayed behind me. I was making too much noise to hear you." In his mind Draco knew Harry was rolling his eyes at him, and the fact that he could picture it perfectly, didn't even need to turn and look, both scared and warmed him.

"So… you still mad at me?" Harry asked. Draco kept his face expressionless, for he knew Harry was studying him intently, but didn't answer. "Look, I told Dumbledore, but nothing specific. It was for every student's protection. I didn't tell anyone about what happened." How did Harry know exactly what Draco was angry about? Hadn't their fight been about Harry coming to save him? Draco finally turned to Harry. He wanted to say something, but for some reason he couldn't find words. Very uncharacteristic of him, but it couldn't be help. What should he say? Thank you? Go away? Instead Draco just pulled Harry to him and kissed him. It was scary to think about how much he had missed kissing Harry, even after only one day! They snogged leisurely for a long time, expressing their feelings through the kiss. Draco felt protected in Harry's embrace, and he realised it wasn't such a bad thing, as long as he could embrace Harry as well.

xxx

Harry snogged Draco desperately and he willed his arms to stay around Draco's waist. He knew Draco didn't like him pulling loose the ribbon in his hair. Harry was so relieved Draco didn't want to fight anymore. It was odd feeling so horrible about fighting with Draco when it was practically all they had ever done for over five years.

"Let's never let fighting get in the way of snogging time again," Harry moaned between kissing. He felt Draco nod before they locked lips again. He tried to step closer so their bodies pressed together more firmly, but he felt the mud get into his shoe and yelped at the cold, causing them to break apart. "Damn," Harry said, looking down at his _very_ muddy shoe.

"Why aren't you wearing something more appropriate?" Draco asked curiously, gesturing to the obviously waterproof and mud-repellent boots he had on. Harry suspected they cost more than his entire wardrobe.

"They're the only shoes I've got," Harry said with a shrug. "I'll spell them clean when we get back. It's just mud." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You have _one_ pair? I thought you had money?"

"I do, I just don't have time to shop that often. Got a madman after me all the time, remember?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Two words: Mail. Order. You can get a pair what adjusts automatically to your size and everything." Harry really didn't want to talk about shoes. He wanted to snog Draco some more.

"How many Slytherins are on your list?" he asked instead.

"Only five so far, but I'm confident I can get nearly all the lower years by Easter." Harry raised a single eyebrow at Draco's matter-of-fact tone, but didn't question it. He was just about to do what he really wanted to do when he felt… something, a shift in the air perhaps. Suddenly Draco's eyes went wide. Harry took a step back on instinct when Draco fell to his knees in the mud, clutching his right forearm. Dread spread through Harry's body as Draco let a scream of pain escape. Harry watched, completely frozen, as Draco desperately clawed away the arm of his robe to look. They both stared when the bare arm appeared, only it wasn't bare.

Time seemed to come to a halt. The muscles in Harry's stomach clenched painfully. He stared at the horrid Mark, completely black, with the snake coiling around the skull, willing it away as his every feeling and thought revolted against it. No! Draco could not have it. He had gone home for Christmas and nothing had happened! Could it all have been planned? No. Impossible. Yet the evidence was there in plain sight. Time sped up again and Draco finally looked up, eyes wide and imploring.

"Harry, I swear I- I didn't- I don't understand!" What could Harry say to that? He didn't understand either. His instincts were telling him to run away or hex Draco good. Every muscle was in fight or flight mode, waiting for the start signal. Harry's mind, however, demanded answers. Had Draco betrayed him? Lied to him all this time? His heart sank and he felt cold as ice. It was worse than a dementor. Suddenly Draco looked about wildly before his eyes landed on Harry again. "You're cloak," he hissed. "Get under it. Now!" Harry's mind was still reeling so all he could do was take it out and disappear under it. He took a few steps back, stepping where there was already many footprints so Draco couldn't see him as easily. Harry stared at Draco, who had gone back to gazing at his Mark. Just then a crack was heard and a voice shouted:

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius Malfoy caught Draco's wand easily, an evil grin on his face, but it quickly turned into a frown as he looked about. "Where is Potter?" he demanded. Harry held his breath as he waited for Draco to answer.

-:-

Oh, I am sooooo evil! Yes? I am sorry but the chapters are all around this length, and if I didn't cut it there then it would have been twice as long. Besides, I loooove cliffhanger. Can't help it! So exciting! (Going to hide now so you don't kill me)

Did you enjoy the chapter? Was it everything I promised? Please tell me what you think! Don't worry, I'll try to get the next one out soon so you don't kill me (but remember if you do try and hex me into oblivion you'll never get the next chapter! Ha!) ;-)

**Important note:**I remind you that this is a fic, so therefore I can do anything I want! The reason for Lucius' sudden appearance will become clear in the next chapter, however, it will not be what I call "canon-magic" as I change the characteristics of the Mark. JK hasn't told us that mush about it anyway. So don't start correcting me on that kind of stuff! Fanfiction people!


	6. Memories In A Pensive

**Note**: Yay! Update! And so soon to! Don't you just love me??? ;-)

I wrote this up real quick so it's not beta-ed. Hope it isn't too bad.

This is the longest chapter yet if it helps.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! No more cliffhangers. Well, not as huge as the last one at least!!!

-:-

Lucius glanced around one more time just to make sure. He looked back at Draco and chuckled softly when he saw his son was still staring fixedly at the Mark.

"No matter. You will bring me Potter another time I am sure." Draco's head snapped up.

"How did you do it?" he pleaded.

"Draco, please. You know as well as I that you must take the Mark willingly. Not even Imperius can fool it." Draco shook his head as Lucius spoke.

"No, no, you did something!"

"It was for your safety that we removed the memory. I have it right here. Your initiation." Lucius, his right hand still training his wand at Draco, took out a small vial. "You made me proud son," he smirked.

"No! Liar! I would never do it!"

"I assure you. You did."

"No!" Lucius sighed tiredly and put the vial away.

"This is pointless. I shall obliviate you and next time you go out I am sure you will bring Potter along."

"No!"

"Obliv-"

"Stupefy!" Lucius fell to the ground, unconscious and covered in mud. Draco stared at his father, his left hand still exposing the Mark on his forearm. Harry took off the cloak and was by his boyfriend's side a second later. He crouched down and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco? Draco, come on. Get up. We need to get back to Hogwarts." Harry rose and pointed his wand at Lucius. Ropes tied the Death Eater up and he was levitated to about waist height. Harry took his cloak and spread over the man. It wouldn't do to see them floating an unconscious Lucius Malfoy through Hogsmade. Harry made sure that he held one corner of the fabric lightly as he walked so he didn't lose him. "Draco," he said again more firmly. Finally Draco looked up and saw that Harry was holding out his wand for him to take. He looked up into Harry's eyes.

"You should keep that," he said. His voice held no emotion.

"I trust you," Harry said with conviction. Draco shook his head slightly.

"You have no reason to."

"I have every reason."

"No, you don't!" Harry kept silent, but still held out the wand. Draco didn't move to take it. In the end Harry sighed and put the wand in his pocket.

"Come on. We need to get back." Draco finally rose from the mud, but didn't even ask Harry to spell his robe clean as they walked back quickly, through Hogsmade and the gates of Hogwarts. Neither said a word the entire time. Harry kept glancing at Draco. The long hair looked dirty even though there wasn't any mud in it. Draco looked extremely pale and there was an unhealthy sheen to his skin because he was sweating slightly. Harry had never seen him look so unlike himself. They met Snape in the hall outside Dumbledore's office. He wouldn't let them in at first, but then Harry simply lifted the cloak to show Lucius' floating head and Snape quickly ushered them inside.

"Headmaster," Snape said as they entered, his voice urgent.

"Back again Severus?" Dumbledore asked, rising from behind his desk. He noticed Harry and the very sickly looking Draco and he actually looked confused for a moment. "What happened?" he asked. Harry lowered the invisible body to the ground before removing the cloak. He swore he heard the Headmaster gasp in surprise. "Explain. Quickly," he said, coming around the desk to check with his wand if the restraints were secure. Harry handed over Lucius' wand, keeping Draco's in his pocket, before glancing nervously at his boyfriend, who didn't look back. He took a deep breath. There was no way he could lie.

"We were standing by the Shack, talking. When suddenly Draco… he screamed and fell to his knees… he told me to get under the cloak so I did. Lucius appeared. He had expected me to be with Draco, he obviously knew we were together. He wanted to obliviate Draco, but I stunned him and brought him back here." Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a glance and took a step towards Draco. Harry stood to his left with Snape to his right and Dumbledore in front.

"Draco," the Headmaster said softly. The Slytherin finally looked up. His eyes were almost unreadable, but Harry saw they were tearing up slightly. Draco silently offered up his right hand and Dumbledore pushed up the sleeve. Snape gasped when the Mark was revealed, still black as night from the summoning.

"When?" Snape demanded.

"I don't know," Draco replied softly, not taking his eyes off Dumbledore. "Some time over Christmas I guess."

"Lucius said he removed the memory for Draco's safety. He had it in his pocket." Harry turned and retrieved the small vial. He handed it to Dumbledore who immediately summoned his pensive and placed it on the desk. He opened the vial and poured the single memory in.

"I think we all should see this. Severus, bind Mr. Malfoy senior to a chair and put a sleeping charm on him." Snape nodded and did just that. They gathered around the pensive. Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed it, but Draco didn't squeeze back. Harry looked into the pensive, praying with all his heart that there was some kind of explanation.

The four of them were suddenly standing slightly off centre in a large Death Eater circle. Harry felt Draco shiver slightly and moved closer. He scanned the crowd and noted that there was a decidedly larger number of followers than last time he had stood in one of these circles. Suddenly his eyes fell on Draco, standing beside two Death Eaters, and Harry's heart froze. Draco didn't wear a mask like the others, he wasn't a Death Eater yet, but he wore the robes and his face could well have been a mask. His hair was short and slicked back like before. Harry knew at that moment that if he ever saw Draco look like that again it would be too soon.

Two Death Eaters stepped out of the circle and through the gap they made Voldermort came, walking to the very middle and glancing around. Harry felt Draco tense beside him. Voldermort was surveying the crowd. He spoke in the same hiss Harry remembered from his visions.

"We have a special threat today," Voldermort declared, his eyes landing on Draco in Death Eater robes. Harry knew Voldermort must be smirking, but to him it looked like a grimace. "Young Malfoy has asked to pledge his allegiance to me. Step forward, Draco Malfoy." Harry watched with a growing sense of dread as Draco stepped out of the circle and gracefully slid to his knees in from of Voldermort. His movements looked natural, devoid of fear, and Harry felt a lump in his throat as his fingers slipped from Draco's. Voldermort walked around his soon-to-be newest Death Eater once. "Remove your hood." Draco obeyed immediately, the slicked back blond hair coming into full view and reflecting the light from the floating lanterns outside the circle. Draco bowed his head as Voldermort stood before him, his face still expressionless. "Do you wish to come into my service, Draco Malfoy." It was phrased as a question, but the tone left to doubt that Voldermort knew the answer.

"Yes, My Lord," Draco replied, his head bowed and his voice steady.

"Your father has told me much about you. He says you have managed to get close to Potter. Is this true?"

"Yes, My Lord. I have made him thrust me."

"You believe you can bring him to me?"

"Yes, My Lord, I do." Harry felt like throwing up. He wanted to turn away. How could he watch, standing by his boyfriend, while the very same boyfriend betrayed him?

"We shall see. Open your mind to me. _Legilimens." _Harry watched as Voldermort preformed the spell, though he didn't know what memories the Dark Lord looked at. Draco remained perfectly still and calm as Voldermort rummaged around in his brain. Harry imagined Voldermort seeing their first kiss, their first time coming together, and he closed his eyes briefly to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth. When he opened them Voldermort had ended the spell and Draco was breathing a little quicker. "You have earned his friendship. Amazing. You have done well, Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you, My Lord," came the slightly breathless reply.

"You will join my ranks, but I will hide your Mark so that you may hide it when at Hogwarts. You shall know when next I call my Death Eaters and you will make sure that you bring Potter outside the wards. That way I can locate you through the Mark and find you both. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord, it will be an honour."

"Then rise, young Malfoy, and present your wand arm." Draco rose as gracefully as before and held out his bare forearm. Harry watched, unable to stop that perfect pale skin from being disfigured. Draco's jaw was clenched through the whole process and Harry imagined it was very painful. When Voldermort finished performing the marking he cast another spell and the Mark disappeared as if it had never been there, leaving the skin just as before.

"Thank you, My Lord," Draco said reverently. Voldermort cast another spell and a mask appeared on Draco's face. Draco bowed low.

"Return to your place as a Death Eater." Draco moved back to stand beside the others and Voldermort started the meeting. Just then the memory ended and they were all back in Dumbledore's office. They all stared at Draco who seemed to be gazing into thin air, looking even more ghost-like than before.

"Your wand," Snape suddenly said, holding out his hand. Draco merely looked at it.

"I have it," Harry said softly, unable to believe he was actually handing over Draco's wand. He gave it to Snape, but his eyes kept scanning Draco's face, willing the Slytherin to explain, to say it was made up, a joke, anything. Dumbledore's face was grave.

"Draco," he all but whispered.

"I don't remember," Draco said softly. He looked up at Harry finally. "I'm so sorry." Harry suddenly felt a surge of anger inside him, but it was not directed at Draco.

"Don't be. There's another explanation. You were coerced, or forced some other way. You did it because you had to… why weren't you there?" he demanded from Snape. The potions master actually seemed apologetic.

"I do not attend all the meetings. You Know Who knows I cannot get away from Hogwarts easily. I felt the summons over Christmas."

"I think it is time we have a chat with Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore said, glancing at Snape who nodded and produced a vial filled with a clear liquid. The chair Lucius was sitting in was moved to the middle of the room. Snape stood directly behind so Lucius wouldn't see him. Dumbledore, Harry and Draco stood in a half circle in front. Dumbledore nodded to Snape who removed the sleeping charm. Lucius' eyes snapped open so quickly that Draco startled slightly.

"Damn," he said simply. He seemed quite resigned to his fate, no doubt knowing that it was useless to fight, and equally useless to throw insults. When Dumbledore held up the vial Lucius narrowed his eyes for a second before sighing and opening his mouth. The Headmaster put two drops on his tongue and stood back. Lucius didn't seem affected at first, but slowly his eyes glazed over and he got a dull expression on his face.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked the standard first question when interviewing someone under Veritaserum.

"Lucius Malfoy," came the emotionless reply. Harry saw Draco shaking almost imperceptibly, but couldn't bring himself to touch him.

"Why were you in Hogsmade today?"

"The Death Eaters were summoned. My Lord noticed Draco was outside the wards, his Mark was traced, and I was told to go there and retrieve him and Harry Potter."

"Why did Voldermort believe Harry would be there?"

"It was Draco's task. To bring Potter outside the wards so He could locate them with the help of Draco's Mark.

"Why were only you sent?"

"I was sent alone because they were in Hogsmade. I was to bring them quietly."

"Why did you remove the memory of Draco's initiation?"

"So that he would not know he had the Mark."

"Was it Voldermort who did it?"

"No, it was I. My Lord did not know."

"Why was it important that Draco not know?"

"Because he would be tempted to inform you. Inform Potter."

"If he did not know he had the Mark how did you know Potter would be with him?"

"My Lord believed they were friends. I knew they were lovers. I hoped they would go out to Hogsmade together, Draco would have his memories back and My Lord would never know of his disgrace."

"Memories? You removed more than one?"

"Yes."

"Before the initiation. You knew Voldermort would cast Legilimens?"

"Yes, he always does. I removed certain memories so that it would seem like they were friends, then returned them after the Marking." Dumbledore fell silent for a moment, thinking. Draco looked as numb as Harry felt.

"You said Draco would have his memories back after you captured Harry? So he is still missing some."

"Yes."

"Do you have them?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In my front pocket." Dumbledore searched and pulled out a slightly larger vial than the other one. It contained more than one memory.

"Put him to sleep again, Severus."

"Headmaster, surely you wish to question him further? The potion will wear off if we view the memories now. Administering more later could cause…" Dumbledore was nodding the whole time Snape spoke and suddenly the Potions Master smirked. The Headmaster was of course fully aware of all the effects of the truth potion. Snape spelled Lucius asleep again and they went over to the pensive. Once the other memories were in they all leaned over and gazed down into its depths.

The first thing that Harry saw was Draco sitting by a window and gazing over a snow-covered field. Harry glanced around and realised they must be in Draco's room at Malfoy Manor. It was luxurious and curiously inviting in a way Harry had not expected. The predictable Slytherin colours were everywhere, but it suited the place. The boy at the window rested his chin in his hand, his eyes searching the skies every so often. Draco's hair was short and slicked back, something that caused Harry to feel sense of dread for some reason. He was just about to ask the Draco standing beside him when the door opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped in, walking right through Snape who was standing by it. The four watched as the Draco by the window immediately reacted.

"Father," he said as he rose and took a few steps forward. Lucius tried to loom over his son as much as he could, though Draco was gaining on him when it came to height. Lucius seemed to be studying Draco's face intently, but Draco gave no sign that this was anything unusual.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Draco?" Lucius asked finally. Draco frowned slightly at the question, but Harry could read the signs of nervousness better. He glanced down to Draco's hand and noticed the slight twitch of the fingers, a habit Harry had noticed when Draco was nervous before tests and such, but now it was much more pronounced. Clearly, Draco was scared.

"Why do you ask?" he countered. Lucius ignored Draco and walked past him. The man gazed out the window for a moment before turning back to Draco, who now had his back to him, as he hadn't turned around.

"Do not, for a moment, Draco, imagine that you can hide anything from me," Lucius stated calmly. Draco closed his eyes briefly. Harry saw his chest rise and fall with a silent deep breath. He chanced a glance at the other Draco and saw he was staring intently at the scene before them.

"I haven't-" Draco began, but Lucius cut him off.

"_Do not lie,_" Lucius nearly hissed. Harry saw a dangerous gleam in the man's eyes. He came around so they faced each other again. "I know you have been sending letters… did you not wonder why they never replied?" Draco went wide-eyed for a moment before the mask slipped back in place.

"How did you…?"

"It does not matter how I intercepted them. What matter is _why_ you put a concealment charm on them. Who are they meant for? Who can open them?" Lucius demanded, focusing piercing gaze at Draco.

"No one, just my friend-"

"I told you, no lies!" Lucius was furious by now, though he kept his cool. He was not used to his son disobeying him. "Very well, we shall see. _Legilimens._" Draco's eyes went wide in shock a second before the spell hit him. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees in front of his father. Both Malfoys had looks of intense concentration on their faces. Lucius pointed his wand directly at Draco's head. "It is pointless to fight, Draco. You are skilled, but remember who you learned from." Something seemed to crumble in Draco's face and Lucius gave a small sigh of triumph as he closed his eyes and sought through his son's mind. Harry's heart was beating fast as he again imagined all the things Lucius' must be seeing.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he broke the spell. Draco fell forwards, resting his upper body on his outstretched arms, panting with his eyes still shut.

"Father," he said in a small voice, the closest thing he came to pleading for his life. Lucius was glaring down at his son in utter disgust.

"Do not address my as that," he said before he walked out of the room. Draco didn't move for a long time. Harry almost felt like moving forward to try and comfort the boy when the scene changed. Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, a pensive look on his face when suddenly Lucius burst into the room. Draco jumped to his feet and stared fearfully at his father. He obviously thought the worst was coming, and he was right. Lucius started circling him like a hawk.

"I have thought long about this Draco," he said, his voice reminded Harry of Voldermort's, low and snakelike. "There are many things I could do. I could obliviate all those nice little memories of you and _Potter_." The last word was spat out with disdain. "Or I could simply punish you until you are no more..." Draco was standing, every muscles tense, clear fear now showing in his eyes. "But no. Too long have I spoken about you to our Lord. I will not have you disgrace the name of Malfoy. We will hide the memories and the nature of your true relationship with Potter. You will take the Mark and convince him you wish to betray Potter."

"No," Draco said, his voice betraying no emotion with that one word. Lucius' eyes widened.

"You will not disobey me!"

"I must, Father. I cannot take the Mark. I do not wish to." Draco's voice was soft, but full of conviction. Lucius stopped in front of his son and glared at him.

"You will. _Crucio!"_ Harry watched, again unable to do anything, as Draco fell to the floor in agony, a scream filling the room. He watched as Lucius calmly tortured his son, who was wreathing in pain. He ended the spell abruptly and Draco lay panting on the floor.

"You cannot force me with pain, Father," came the weak voice, enraging Lucius further. He flicked his wand and Draco rose from the floor. Another flick and he was banged against the wall opposite the bed. Lucius stalked over to his son, pinned to the wall by magic. He pushed his wand underneath the pale chin.

"If your own pain is not enough perhaps the pain of another?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco's eyes widened in fear. "Perhaps the one of your lover? Perhaps his life?" Something in Draco's face hardened.

"You won't hurt him. He will kill you first and your Lord," he spat. Lucius immediately cast another Cruciatus curse. Draco screamed, but remained pinned to the wall.

"Then who else might I sway you with? Hmm?" Lucius asked once the curse was lifted. It took a while before Draco managed to focus on his father again. "Who else might you care enough about beside yourself? With this new righteous attitude it should not be hard to convince you… You mother perhaps?" Draco went wide-eyed and he started fighting against the magic suspending him.

"You wouldn't!" he gasped. "She has the Mark herself!"

"Accidents happen. I know she does not truly believe in the cause. She worries far more about your safety. It is only fitting that she dies because you refuse the Mark."

"No! Alright! I'll do it! Just don't hurt her!" Lucius smirked and released Draco, who promptly fell to the floor in a heap.

"I knew you'd come around. I have much planning to do. I will return before your initiation. Don't worry; these painful memories will be stored away during the initiation. You would not want our Lord to think I had anything to do with your decision? You will not do anything to bring disgrace to our name. You will bring our Lord what he wants, whether you know it or not." And with that Lucius swept from the room. Draco remained on the floor and curled in on himself, finally allowing the sobs and tears to escape, from pain, fear and hopelessness. Harry wished he had never seen Draco look like that.

The scene changed again, but they were still in the same bedroom. Draco sat on his bed, a resigned and sad look on his face. Lucius entered quietly.

"Get up. We will perform the necessary adjustments to your memory in the pensive room. Then we will go straight to your initiation." Draco did as he was told, but he stopped short when they were right in front of the four people standing by the door. He turned to his father who glared down at him with confusion. There was a determined look on Draco's face.

"I will take the Mark, Father, but you must take something else."

"What?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"A vow." Lucius looked like he was about to gape at his son, but managed not to.

"I will do no such thing."

"Oh, but you will. You can kill me as many times as you want, but if you want to keep your precious _grace_ in the eyes of your Lord then you will take an unbreakable vow that your will not in any way try to hurt or kill Mother." Harry marvelled at Draco's uncharacteristic show of bravery. Harry always told Draco he was brave, but he hadn't really believed it until that moment. In a way it was a Slytherin bravery. He had made sure to wait until the last moment to issue the demand, making sure Lucius was on edge and in haste to make a decision. Despite the sneakiness, it was still brave. Just as Draco no doubt predicted Lucius bristled and sent his best glare at Draco, but time was running out.

"What about your _precious_ Potter? Not afraid I'll kill him at all?"

"I told you. Harry. Will. Kill. You." The total conviction sent a chill down Harry's spine. He didn't really like the idea of killing anyone, but at that moment he felt more certain he could cast the Killing Curse than ever before. "What is it going to be, Father? Off to tell the Dark Lord your only son and heir has deserted you?"

"You traitorous spoiled ungrateful brat!"

"You always had a way with words, Father," Draco drawled, seeming to gain confidence as Lucius' lost his. Harry almost chuckled at the sudden familiar drawl in the very unusual situation.

"Fine. Come on." The two Malfoys left the room, Draco with a smirk and Lucius with a scowl. The moment the door closed the four found themselves once again in Dumbledore's office. Harry turned and immediately embraced Draco in a tight hug. Draco was unresponsive at first.

"I knew it, Draco. You did what you had to do. I'm so proud of you," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Harry silently cheered as hands came up to rest tentatively on his back. There were still many questions, but right now Harry didn't care. All he cared about was making sure he never saw Draco look like that again, under the wand of his father.

-:-

Did you like it? Please tell me everything!

**Important note:**

A few things about the nature of pensives, memories and Legilimens: Snape stored away his memories from school when he taught Harry Occlumency. That is my basis for Lucius removing Draco's. I don't know if it makes much sense since how would you know what you stored in the pensive? But it's the closest thing to canon and it works with the story. JK hasn't told us enough about pensives to do better than guess. The reason he kept them if he wasn't going to give them back… maybe we'll find out, maybe we won't…


	7. The Mark

**Note:** Thank you for all the review!! I hope this stuff about the Mark makes sense. Like I said, I've changed things around a bit, but then again we don't know much about it from the start. Enjoy!

-:-

Harry held Draco tightly, but the Slytherin didn't move to hug him properly. Harry sighed and pulled back to look into Draco's eyes. They were dull and lifeless as if it was Draco who had taken the Veritaserum. Harry grew more worried.

"Draco, listen to me. You did what you had to do," he said firmly. Draco let his gaze fall to his forearm and Harry followed it. He gently took Draco's arm and pulled back the sleeve, revealing the Mark, still back from the summons. Harry put his other hand over it, staring intently at Draco, who just continued staring at Harry's hand.

"Harry is right, Draco. You could not have done differently. In fact you did more than enough. You were brave and clear-thinking in a very difficult situation," Dumbledore said gently. Snape remained silent, standing off to the side with a grim expression on his face. Harry shot him a pleading look, silently hoping the Potions Master could say something since he was the only one who could really come close to understanding what Draco had gone through.

"I think we need to question Lucius further," Snape said slowly. Dumbledore nodded and moved towards the unconscious Lucius. Snape came forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin finally looked up at his Head of House. "You did good, Draco." This seemed to get through and Draco nodded once. He then allowed Harry to lead him over to stand in front of Lucius. Snape walked around the chair and stood behind. Dumbledore nodded and Snape cast the charm. Lucius' eyes opened slowly this time. They grew wary when he realised he was still in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster held up the same vial again and Lucius' glared at him.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, I assure you this is the best Veritaserum on the market. The chances of damage are slim. Open up."

"You will not get away with this," Lucius' spat.

"With the things you have and will confess, not to mention your questionable release from Azkaban, I think it is unlikely that the Ministry will do anything except throw you right back," Dumbledore stated calmly. Lucius cast him one last glare before opening his mouth like before. Once the potion was administered it was Draco who suddenly blurted out the first question.

"Did you take the vow not to hurt Mother?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded approvingly at Draco who seemed less tense now. The Headmaster then continued with the questioning.

"I want you to explain to us exactly what your plans were. You wanted to save face with Voldermort by forcing Draco to take the Mark and hiding his relationship with Harry. But surely this lie could not be held for long. What would happen when you delivered Harry and Draco knew he had the Mark?"

"I would take the credit for obtaining Potter. I would inform My Lord of my son's death. I would give him back his memories, making sure he knew he had taken it of his own free will. He should never have born the Mark. I regret my decision now," came the dull reply. Harry glared at Lucius, pure hatred of the man welling up inside him.

"How would Draco die?"

"I would tell My Lord he died during the unexpected struggle to capture Potter."

"You would kill your own son?"

"No."

"But if ever Draco left the wards of Hogwarts again while Voldermort summoned his followers he would be able to detect the boy's presence. How were you going to hide that?"

"I would remove the Mark. He should never have born it in the first place."

"Impossible!" Snape suddenly exclaimed. "There is no way to remove it." Harry looked over at Draco and saw a glimmer of hope in the grey eyes. He felt it too. Dumbledore frowned in thought.

"You know how to remove the Mark?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"My Lord needed help in crafting the Mark."

"Why? Why you?"

"It is a link between people and therefore he needed someone to experiment with when he first made it. I was the only one he could trust."

"Why can it be removed? Didn't Voldermort manage to make it permanent?"

"He could have made it permanent if he wanted, but other things he could not perfect and so it was necessary to make sure it could be removed in case." Silence followed as everybody digested the information. Harry's heart was beating faster. Could it really be removed? His hand found Draco's and they both held tight.

"Why?"

"Because of the nature of the Mark."

"And what is that nature?" The whole room seemed to be holding its breath as Lucius spoke in the same monotone dull voice while revealing his Lord's deepest secrets.

"It is a link between people. My Lord wanted to be able to call his followers to him, and to be able to detect their presence to know if they were alive or dead. That does not work in wards, only summoning works inside them, but it is effective on the battlefield. My Lord wanted the connection to go one way, but was unable to connect himself to so many. It was easier if it was a mutual bond between all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord."

"You are saying that the Mark goes both ways?" Snape asked, clearly very interested.

"Yes. No one knows but any Death Eater can summon and detect the presence of another outside wards if he knows how to activate it." Harry's mind was reeling with the information, the implications of it and the many possibilities.

"Do you know how?"

"Yes."

"And Voldermort thinks no one else knows, but still found it necessary to have a way to remove it?"

"Yes, in case someone used it against him or his followers."

"And how is it removed?"

"There is a spell. It was made to be painful." Harry's tensed at this while Dumbledore frowned again.

"Why?"

"My Lord wanted it to be painful in case someone found out how to remove it. A punishment for daring to desert him, or for him to inflict if he found someone unworthy of his Mark." Silence fell once again. Dumbledore looked at Draco, who stared back with a blank expression. The Headmaster then looked to Snape who had a pensive expression on his face, clearly going over all the things they could do with the new information. He nodded at the Headmaster, though Harry was unsure what it meant. Dumbledore turned back to Draco.

"I believe we need to remove your Mark, Draco. Lucius will be sent to Azkaban, Voldermort will learn of it quickly. He will learn from others that you are alive also, and no doubt conclude you have betrayed him. Do not worry, we will protect you."

"What about Mother?" Draco asked. "She only took the Mark at Father's insistence."

"I will go to Malfoy Manor and collect her. The wards will let me in. I will make sure it looks like she fled," Snape said, forming the plan as he spoke. "I will bring her back here. We will question her and if everything checks out we can remove her Mark as well." Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

"This new information must not become known outside this room," he stated gravely. Harry and Draco nodded. "You must question Lucius Severus. Learn the spells connected to the Mark. He looks so out of it I doubt he will remember it was you who questioned him. In the meantime I suggest you two go and rest. I am certain you both _require_ some rest." Harry took the Headmaster's meaning immediately and nodded his thanks. He walked out of the office, not once letting go of Draco's hand. Before they reached the door, however, Snape spoke up.

"Wait a moment." The two boys turned around as the Potions Master came towards them. He pulled out Draco's wand and held it out. Draco took it, but didn't meet Snape's eyes. "Forgive me for doubting you."

"It's not your fault. I would have done the same," Draco said softly. Snape nodded slowly, understanding that Draco knew he was a cautions man by nature and therefore forgiven. Harry led Draco down the stairs and towards the Room of Requirement.

The room they required was draped in different shades of blue. It was luxurious and cosy at the same time, with a warm fireplace and comfortable couch. They could also hear the rain for some reason, which had started not long after they had entered the castle. Harry found the sound soothing alongside the soft crackle of the fire. Amazing that one could even require the right sounds. Harry sat down in the big soft couch and pulled Draco down with him. His boyfriend seemed tense at first, but gradually relaxed and leaned against Harry's chest. Neither said anything for a long time. Harry was desperately hoping that Draco wasn't tearing himself up inside. The blond had hardly said anything since he found out about the Mark and Harry felt a lump in his throat. He wanted to reassure Draco more, but wasn't sure what there was left to say. He heard Draco sigh and hoped it was a good sign. Harry was just about to speak, but Draco beat him to it.

"I'm ok, Harry. I can feel you worrying. I'll be fine as soon as Mother is here and I have this… thing off me."

"Good… I know you'll probably scoff and tease me for this, and I think I've already said it, but I have to say it again…" Harry took a deep breath he knew Draco would feel. "I'm proud of you."

"Why? I was weak. I failed you," Draco protested. Harry hugged Draco to him tightly.

"No, you didn't. You did what you knew you had to to protect your Mother. I would have done the same." They lapsed into a companionable silence and Harry felt Draco relax even more. He knew Draco would be fine, once the Mark was off. They fell asleep soon, even though it was only slightly after noon.

They were awakened by a knock at the door. Harry had made sure to require that they could be found. He stretched his neck and looked over the back of the couch, feeling Draco stir as well, but he didn't think the blond had woken up.

"Come in," he said softly, not really wanting Draco to wake up yet. He carefully held Draco so he could rise from the couch, lowering Draco down against the pillows. When he stood he went to the door and opened it since the person had obviously not heard him. Outside Dumbledore stood, along with professor Snape and to Harry's surprise Narcissa Malfoy, looking tired and anxious.  
"Harry, is Draco inside?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry nodded. "Perhaps we should give them a moment?" Again Harry nodded and stepped out while holding the door open to Narcissa. She gave him a small smile of gratitude, the first genuine emotion she had shown him and disappeared inside, closing the door gently. Harry turned to Dumbledore and Snape, waiting for an explanation. "We questioned her under Veritaserum. She has indeed been following Lucius' will for fear of her life and is genuine in her desire to protect Draco more than following Voldermort. She has accepted our protection in return for her information." Harry sighed with relief, glad Draco at least had one family member who wasn't, in his opinion, completely insane.

xxx

Draco was dreaming of memories he no longer had, but the dreams weren't fully formed and he awoke slowly when he felt Harry move him. He heard the door open and close on the edge of his consciousness. He felt more than heard someone approaching the couch. Then he opened his eyes, unable to process what he was seeing.

"Draco, darling?" Narcissa stood by the couch looking down at him with worry and a bit of longing in her eyes. She seemed to him more like a mother than he had ever seen her, and he could do nothing but stare at her for a long time. He wished she had always looked like that. Slowly as if stumbling through a dream he pushed himself up and stood, feeling strangely drunk almost.

"Mother," he said. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he really was awake. She smiled at him and opened her arms. Now sure he must be dreaming he practically fell into her embrace and clung to her, as he never had during his childhood. When Snape had told him he would collect her a part of him believed she would refuse to come, that she did indeed hate him as he had concluded when he stopped hearing from her.

"Draco. Thank you, Draco. Severus showed me your memories. I owe you my life. Thank you." Draco pulled away slightly to look at her.

"You stopped-" Draco was about to ask why she had stopped sending her parcels, but he suddenly realised why. Now that he had seen the memories he knew why, it was obvious. Lucius had been checking the mail. She had been unable to send anything. He took a step back and composed himself. Narcissa did the same, but they couldn't help smile at each other now that they were both free to do so. A feeling of incredible relief was present in both of them.

"I'm proud of you, Draco," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," he said. He was realising that it was so much better hearing her say that than Lucius. They walked out of the room together and found the others waiting for them. When Draco's eyes fell on Harry he grew tense. How much did Narcissa know in that department? How much had she guessed from the memories? He looked at her and saw the same small smile on her face.

"Mother," he said with just the right formality in his voice. "I'd like you to meet Harry. My boyfriend." He gestured towards Harry who looked startled that Draco had jumped into it like that. Narcissa, playing the game perfectly, smiled at Harry as if they had only just met.

"A pleasure to meet you, Harry," she said and held out her hand. Harry managed to get a grip on his surprise and shake it, albeit a little clumsily. Draco smirked when he saw the slight blush on his cheeks. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"I think we should all return to my office and perform the spell," Dumbledore said. They all walked quietly together down the corridor, Draco growing tenser all the way. He didn't like pain, though obviously he could handle it better than he thought considering the memories he had witnessed. Harry seemed to notice this and took his hand again. Draco felt slightly better at the contact.

Once inside Dumbledore explained that it would be best if Draco waited outside while Snape performed the spell on Narcissa, and that she likewise not be in the room when the Mark was removed from him. Lucius was nowhere to be found, but Draco didn't bother asking what had happened to him. Snape explained that no one could touch the person while the Mark was being removed and it would therefore be best if mother and son not witness it in case the need to comfort became too much. Draco reluctantly agreed, though Harry stubbornly refused to let Draco go through it alone, saying he was used to seeing the ones he loved in pain and wanted to be there the second he could touch Draco. There was agreement after a heated debate and the two students left to wait outside while Narcissa was being de-Marked.

xxx

Harry stomach was in a knot as Draco stood in front of Snape in Dumbledore's office. He wanted the Mark off Draco, but now a part of him was regretting his decision to stay during the process. Snape raised his wand to Draco, who was holding out his marked forearm.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked. Draco nodded stiffly and Snape cast the spell immediately. Harry could see Draco's face contort in pain and felt the need to go to him, but restrained himself. After a long moment Draco finally let lose an anguished noise, barely stopping himself from screaming outright. Harry saw steam rising from the Mark and a sizzling sound like the skin was being cooked. The Mark was dissolving slowly. With a hiss-like sound the snake was the last thing that disappeared. Draco swayed slightly and Harry looked to Snape, who nodded. Harry rushed forward and was holding Draco the next second, gently turning the blond towards him.

"Draco?" The Slytherin was staring at his now completely smooth and bare forearm. When he looked up he was smiling and Harry smiled back, a warm relief flooding him. Harry thought Draco looked absolutely perfect in that moment, just like he was suppose to always look like in Harry's opinion. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and capturing Draco's soft lips with his own. The kiss was long and sweet and made both boys forget where they were and whom they were with. Several times Harry was sure he heard someone cough, but he just couldn't be bothered. Draco gently pushed Harry's lips open, finding little resistance and the kiss deepened. Harry was feeling more elated than he had in his life. Draco was unmarked and, more importantly, completely his. His mind was reeling from the wonderful snog as well as what a perfect boyfriend he had.

"Will you desist in your display of _affection_ for one moment?" came a voice. Harry very reluctantly parted from Draco and looked around, promptly blushing a deep crimson when he saw Narcissa Malfoy was standing in front of them along with his professor and Dumbledore, all of them wearing amused expressions, except for Snape who looked like he wanted to throw up. Harry looked back at Draco, who of course was smirking and not the least bit embarrassed.

"Well, this certainly has been an eventful day," Narcissa commented, her voice full of affection and warmth and sounding very unfamiliar in Harry's case. Dumbledore nodded, smiling and almost humming in amusement.

"I have the perfect rooms for you, Mrs Malfoy," he said.

"Please, Narcissa," she said.

"Narcissa, of course. As I was saying, if Harry and Draco don't object." Dumbledore shot them a glance, but they simply stared back in confusion. "Perhaps your rooms could be right next to Draco and Harry's rooms."

"You mean I'd move out of Slytherin?" Draco asked. Harry wasn't sure if he sounded happy or not about the idea. Dumbledore nodded.

"The situation is such I think you'll agree that it would be safer not sleeping in the dorms. I thought perhaps you would like to share a room with Harry." Draco looked at the Gryffindor who nodded immediately. Harry liked sleeping in the Tower, but he would be damned if he was going to pass up private rooms with his boyfriend, even if they were right next to said boyfriend's mother. Draco smirked at him, looking like he was reading Harry's mind. "Very good. I shall have your things moved. Narcissa, if you would permit me to show you the rooms myself?" Dumbledore held out his arm in a very gentlemanly manner and Narcissa smiled at the gesture.

"That would be lovely, Headmaster."

"Please, Albus. Oh, and I'm sure the others are long since back from Hogsmade and wondering about you two. Perhaps you should speak to Ron and Hermione first?" With that the two walked gracefully out of the office. Draco and Harry glanced nervously at Snape, who was scowling. He jerked his head in the direction of the door and the two students didn't wait a second longer. Harry and Draco walked briskly from the office.

"You don't have to come talk to them if you don't want to," Harry said as they were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I don't suppose they will be please to hear of you moving out. If you think there is a danger of them hexing me I'm sure I could be persuaded to wait outside," Draco drawled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"They won't hex you as long as you play nice."

"I have behaved perfectly towards them ever since they found out," Draco said defensibly. Harry knew it was true, but it didn't make him any less nervous. He had yet to bring Draco inside the common room, even though many students brought their partners from other houses to visit occasionally. They stopped before the portrait, both staring into each other's eyes. Harry's gaze wandered to Draco's hair, still pulled back in a ribbon. He gently lifted his hand and pulled the hair free. Draco didn't protest, but smirked knowingly. Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead leaned in for a kiss. He couldn't help it if he thought Draco was absolutely gorgeous. But it wasn't just the hair or the good looks. It was everything about Draco that made him look like he did. His confidence, his pride, his cunning and brains, even his arrogance was something Harry would not change. He had seen another part of Draco today as well, his love for family. At least the part that wasn't homicidal and pure evil, Harry added. Everything about him shone through in his face. It all added up to Draco Malfoy. Harry made it his part of his life's mission to make sure Draco always looked like that.

-:-

Did you like it? I was toying with the idea of ending the story here. I feel that if it should continue it would have to be in a sequel. But I'm not sure. In any case the next chapter will have to wait as I'm taking a serious break from fanfiction to actually to some work so I don't fail completely for exams. Hope you liked it and please leave a review!


End file.
